Essence of my heart
by priestess-of-suzaku
Summary: Harry and Hermione's feelings toward each other are finally expressed in the middle of a crisis, Voldermort has returned. He doesn't attack just once, no. Voldermort is out for revenge. Will Harry be able to protect himself and Hermione?
1. Innocent fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….I wish I had Daniel Radcliffe though….he is so damn sexy!

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to use a different writing style this time. For this fic I have Hermionie as the main character. When Hermionie is in the room, everything is in her point of view. When she is not in the room the reader will be able to hear what the other characters are thinking. It is tricky but I think it will work. That means that you the reader will know everything that is going on when Hermionie will not. I know it sounds weird but it will make sense as the story goes along. Just remember that when Hermionie is in the room everything is in her P.O.V. and the second she is out of the room it isn't. Get it? I hope so….well anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1: Innocent fun

"Thus, it turns green when heated." Snape turned the burner off and turned his icy stare back upon his class. "I want you to read pages 434-450 in your text book and then I want you to write a summary about what you read. At least two rolls of parchment."

Groans where heard from my fellow students.

"I can easily change it to three…"

I raised my hand, "When is this due Professor Snape?"

"Next time we have class." He said through his teeth. He spun around and walked back toward the front of the room. "Class dismissed."

The students threw their supplies into their bags and hurried out of the class. I took my time. I had no where to go.

"Come on Hermionie, I am hungry." Ron complained.

I looked to my side to see Ron and Harry waiting for me. I smiled and threw the last few things into my bag.

- - -

The walk to the Great Hall was a quiet one. Harry and Ron had quidditch practice late last night so they were really tired. I moved some loose strands of my caramel colored hair behind my ear. I bit my bottom lip wondering what I should say.

"I heard that Pansy Parkinson was caught kissing Lee Jordan on the quidditch bleachers last year right before school ended and that she is shacked up with him this summer."

"Hmm.." Was the only sound from my male counterparts.

My smile faded. _Boys!_

We finally reached the doors to the great hall after what felt like 5 years. The sounds of people talking and eating filled their ears.

Ron pushed to his seat. I looked over at Harry and we laughed.

I looked into his eyes and noticed him looking into mine. I quickly turned my head away. _I am acting so foolish!_

We took our seats next to Ron. My hand shook as I grabbed for my napkin.

Harry noticed. "Are you okay Hermionie?"

"Yeah I am fine." I resisted looking into his eyes.

He shrugged and reached for some chicken. A roll sat on my plate. I ripped a piece off and ate it. I sighed quietly to myself.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Harry asked once more.

"Yeah yof ook thad." Ron said with food in his mouth.

I gave him a look of  great disgust. "I-I think I am going to go to the library."

Harry watched me get up.

Ron swallowed his food. "Are you sure you are not hungry?"

I grabbed my roll. "This is enough."

Ron grabbed some more chicken.

I quickly walked out of the great hall toward the library.

- - -

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stood in a corridor, hidden behind a statue.

"All right, how much do you bet?"

Crabbe emptied his pockets. "4 knuts."

"That's it! Goyle what about you?"

"I think I have 7 Knuts."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay I will put 8 knuts down." He thought for a second. "I have an idea. Let's dare each other."

"I have one for you Malfoy."

Draco crossed his arms. "All right, what is it."

"You have to kiss the next girl who walks down the hall, whoever it is, no exceptions." Goyle chuckled.

 "I'll do it, what a lousy dare Goyle."

Goyle shrugged.

"Fine, then you, Goyle, have to kiss the next guy who walks by."

Goyle looked scared for a second.

Crabbe laughed.

Malfoy looked at him. "You're next!"

He stopped laughing and turned his knuts over in his palm.

Malfoy laughed.

Footsteps were heard.

Malfoy looked around the corner to see who was coming.

He saw the familiar brown locks and smiled to himself.

- - -

My head was focused on the ground. The library was not far now. I moved some of my unruly hair out of my face. _My damn raging hormones!_

Suddenly the strap of my bad broke. I groaned out of frustration. I kneeled to the ground and began to pick up my belongings.

"Need help Granger?"

I raised my head to see Malfoy looking down at me.

"Uhh, sure."

He smiled a half smile before leaning over to help pick up her books. "You seem to have a lot of books."

"Yea…" I trailed off.

"Why aren't you at lunch?"

"I am not hungry and I wanted to head over to the library."

"I see."

Malfoy stood up then held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"It was nice talking to you." He inched himself closer.

"Yea…" I trailed off once more.

Suddenly he wrapped his arm around her and leaned in to kiss me. My eyes grew bigger. _Is he about to kiss me?_

Our lips touched. Draco was aggressive and pushed his tongue into my mouth. He then pulled back.

I looked at him. He smiled and then left. I stood there in the middle of the hallway, shocked. I watched him walk up the adjacent corridor. I pulled my book bag back onto my shoulder and continued my walk to the library.

- - -

Malfoy looked at his friends.

"That was great Malfoy."

"Yeah it looked like you really cared."

"It's called acting boys."

They heard the echo of Hermionie walking away.

"So that's…9 knuts for me, no wait 10 knuts."

"Wait that leaves 9 knuts for Goyle and me!"

"It's amazing Crabbe can count."

Goyle laughed. Malfoy quieted him.

Crabbe folded his arms. "Fine, whatever I don't care."

The sounds of heavy footsteps were were getting closer to them.

"Sounds like your man Goyle." Malfoy smirked.

Goyle swallowed hard.

Malfoy looked around the corner to see Professor Snape walking toward them. _Oh this is good!_

"Who is it?" Goyle pouted.

"A professor."

Goyle froze. "Which?"

Malfoy tried to contain his laughter. "Snape."

A look of fear was in his eyes. "S-Snape?"

"The one and only."

Crabbe roared with laughter.

"Go get him tiger." Malfoy laughed.

Goyle got up and walked into the corridor.

Snape saw him. "Why aren't you at lunch?"

"I-I-I wasn't hungry."

"That's a lie. You are always hungry."

"I don't feel well."

Snape rolled his eyes.

Goyle's body stiffened.

"Well I have to be on my way. Don't get yourself in trouble and get points taken away from Slytherin."

"Yes sir!"

Snape then walked by him.

Goyle began to sweat.

Malfoy grabbed the remaining knuts. "The idiot flaked!"

Crabbe and Malfoy walked out into the hall.

"You dumbass."

Malfoy kept walking by him. Crabbe at his heels. Goyle turned around. "Hey wait up guys!"

They kept walking.


	2. Funny love

Chapter: Funny love

Finally I had arrived at the library. To some people the library was a place with a lot of books where you came to research things. But to me, this was my sanctuary. Something about this place is pleasant so I come here to relax and to organize my thoughts. Okay, I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. The librarian, Sue, knew me by name now. She was a lovely older woman probably in her 70's. Her white hair was always styled the same way, half up, half down. The top half was pulled back into a clip. She wore robes, as did everyone else. Hers were faded black with an olive green shirt underneath. She never changed, that is one of the reasons I liked her so much.

I ran my finger along the spines of the books as I passed by them. One book caught my eye.

I have been this way many times before but I have never seen this one before. It stood out because it was a bright pink color. I pulled it off the shelf. "Silly spells for all of your love problems." _They allow this book here?_

I walked over to my favorite table to check out this new book.

As soon as I got there a familiar red head ran over to me. I hid the book from her sight.

"There you are Hermionie."

I smiled at Ginny.

She tossed some of her hair over her shoulder. "I need your help."

"Boyfriend trouble?"

"How did you know?"

"That's the only kind of trouble you ever have."

"True True." Ginny giggled. "Hermionie…"

"Hmm."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I have had one before."

"Krum? He doesn't count."

"Why doesn't he count?"

"It wasn't like a real relationship."

I scrunched up my nose. "Whatever."

Ginny sat in the chair next to me."

"So what's your problem?"

"I have feelings for someone else beside my boyfriend."

"Who do you have feelings for?"

"Harry." Ginny looked away.

I sighed. "Again?"

"Yea, again."

"But you love your boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"More than Harry."

She thought for a few seconds. "Yes."

"Then isn't that enough. Can't you lose your feelings for Harry? If you love your boyfriend as much as you said you do, then it should be no problem."

"I guess your right."

"If Harry got a girlfriend, would you be jealous?"

"No, why?"

I paused. "No reason."

Ginny's boyfriend walked over to them.

"Uhh, got to go Hermionie, thanks for the help!"

"Your welcome."

Ginny left in her boyfriends arms. I sighed. I looked at my watch. _Oh no classes start in ten minutes._ I grabbed my bag and left the library.

- - -

Hagrid's class was next. I met up with Harry and Ron as they started walking down the hill.

"I wonder what creature we will learn about today." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hopefully something more exciting than last week." Harry yawned.

"Are you guys that tired?"

Ron looked over at her with half open eyes. "Huh?"

"Never mind."

Draco walked by them and smiled at Hermionie. "Hey Granger!" He put his hand in the air.

I waved back at him.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

Draco smirked then continued walking with Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

"'Mionie?"

I turned to Ron.

"What was that?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "I was talking to him earlier." _I am not going to tell them because I don't know what they will say if I did._

"That's it?" Harry questioned.

"…Yeah." I then linked arms with both of them and gave them my biggest smile.

- - -

I went back to the common room to do some homework when I discovered that I had taken the spell book. I forgot that I had shoved it into my bag. I pulled out one of my text books and put it inside the book. I curled up in my favorite chair and looked at my fellow gryffindors as they walked by, over the top of the book. I opened the spell book and began to read the containing spells. There was a spell to get love, lose love, get someone into bed, to get second chance at love and to get a date for a dance. I laughed. All of the bases have been covered.

I flipped through the pages and looked at the many different spells and looked for one that suited my needs.

The portrait swung open and the quidditch team stalked in covered in mud.

Ron and Harry walked toward Hermionie. I looked up and then quickly closed my text book.

"I am going to take a shower." Ron stated.

Harry smelled him. "You need it."

Ron frowned.

Hermionie giggled.

"Later." Ron crouched his shoulders as he walked.

Harry looked at me.

I felt my cheeks go red.

"Hey 'mionie, can I ask you a question?" Harry sat down next to her.

"Sure." I looked at him. _I wonder what he wants._

"Since I have been so wrapped up in quidditch practice I have not been able to study or do any homework…"

"And…" I smiled.

"I was wondering, can I look at your potions essay?" Harry waited for her negative response.

I thought for a second. "Sure. Let me get it for you." I reached into my bag.

Harry blinked a few times. "Ohh, great. Thanks a lot."

I handed it to him and smiled. My eyes looked into his and I got lost in them. The bright green eyes draw you in and don't let you go. I quickly caught myself and looked away. I blushed even more.

He took it into his own hands and read it over. I open my book again and pretended to do some transfiguration homework. Every few minutes I looked over at Harry. _Why do I keep looking at him?_

I re-opened the spell book. "To get the popular kid to like you, to get your best friend to fall in love with you, to get your teacher to like you, To get your crush to like you."

I bit my thumbnail. _To get your best friend to fall in love with you?__ Maybe…_

Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Harry's head on my shoulder.

"Harry?" I whispered. "Harry?"

No answer.

_He must be asleep. Wow does this feel awkward._

I turned back to the page with the "get your best friend to fall in love with you" spell.

Only ingredient is a few strands of their hair. I looked over at Harry.

_Here goes._

I placed my fingers on the top of his head. I closed my eyes and pulled a few strands of his hair out. I cringed waiting for him to wake up, which he didn't. I wiped my forehead and put the hair in my pocket.

I then flipped through the other pages in the book. I smiled at the funny spells they had.

- - -

An hour passed before I decided to go to bed. I began to shake him.

"Harry..Harry."

His eyes opened slowly. He raised his head.

"Harry I am going to be now."

He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

I gathered my things and watched him pick up his few belongings.

"G-G'night Harry."

"Night 'Mionie." He yawned.

I walked up the steps to my dorm with a large smile on my face.


	3. She can't say I love you

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. This week, I love the 90's premiered and I watched it with my family. ((Harry Potter was mentioned on the episode about 1999!)) I wasn't able to go online at all anyway. So I am really sorry and I hope you all forgive me.

Chapter: She can't say "I love you"

Draco, Goyle and Crabbe sat in the Slytherin common room drinking butterbeers.

"Malfoy, nobody is talking about you and Hermione." Crabbe said between two large gulps.

"I don't care really." Malfoy responded.

"It would be pretty funny if you started a rumor about the Granger girl though."

Malfoy pondered this thought. "That sounds like fun."

Crabbe and Goyke smirked at each other.

"What should we spread?" Malfoy rested his arms on the top of the couch he was sitting in.

"You broke up Harry and Hermione's relationship?"

"But they have to have a relationship to break up." Malfoy twisted the ring he wore on his right hand.

Goyle thought for a second. "Not necessarily." Crabbe and Malfoy looked at him. "Not if they had a secret relationship."

Malfoy smirked. "You're right, it's amazing, you actually have a brain in there."

Goyle looked at his large hands.

"Ok so how do you suppose I broke up their relationship?"

"My brain isn't that big." Goyle answered sarcastically.

"Why do I even ask you guys?"

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged.

Malfoy fixed his eyes on the floor. "Hmm, now that I think about it…even though that plan does sound good I think I will approach it differently."

Crabbe looked at him interested. Goyle sulked in his large leather chair, still upset about the comment about his brain.

"Well I don't think I will spread rumors, that is to childish. I think I will do something completely different. When I think of it I will tell you but you must keep it a secret."

Crabbe put his bottle down. "We can do that."

"This is going to be good."

Pansy Parkinson suddenly walked into the room. Malfoy rolled his eyes. She turned to Malfoy and looked at him in a seductive manner.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco said irritably.

"You Draco, how many times do I have to tell you?" She sat on his armrest.

"How many times do I have to say no? I don't want to touch you."

Pansy gave him a hurt look. "Why Drakey?"

Draco cringed as she muttered her new nickname for him. "You have been all around Hogwarts, I don't know where you have been. I don't sleep with sluts."

She flipped her hair. "So you think I am a slut."

"If you sleep with the whole Slytherin quidditch team, yes."

"But you were the best!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes once again. "You're pathetic."

"Fine then, I will sleep with Crabbe and Goyle and see how you feel about it."

Draco thought of a good come back. "Well…I will sleep with Hermione and see how you like that!"

Pansy's jaw dropped. "You are going to sleep with Hermionie?"

"Not that you should care."

"I can't believe you like her."

"She is a lot prettier than you!"

"That is low."

"Hey, am I still getting some action?" Goyle looked at Pansy hopefully.

She ignored him. "So you are telling me that, that bookworm is better than this?" She put her hands in the air, showcasing her body.

"Yes I am."

Pansy then stormed out of the room. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

Malfoy chuckled.

"So are you really going to get Granger into bed with you?"

"I think this is the plan that I was looking for."

Malfoy began to laugh. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and then quickly joined in.

- - -

I sat up in bed and looked out the window.

_Why did Malfoy kiss me?_

The spell book was underneath my pillow, I didn't want my roommates to think I was resorting to sell books for love…_Do I? Am I so desperate I need this spell book? Never! But it never hurts to try._

I chewed on my bottom lip. I looked at the picture of Harry, Ron and I last summer. We were laughing because Harry was imitating Ron and then Ron was pretending to be Harry. We all had big smiled on our faces. Every time I saw it, I would laugh. But right now, I wasn't laughing. I was worried about what would happen if I told Harry I liked him. _What would happen? Would we be able to have as much fun at the burrow? Would my feelings for Harry be ruining all of our fun?_ I ran my finger along Harry's face. I never thought I would fall in love with him back when we met on the train so many years back.

Now, I am head over heels about my feelings for him. Something just changed in our relationship, I…I…love him!

I looked away from the picture.

_I love him, I said it, I love him. What now? Do I tell him? Do I try the spell? Do I sit here and do nothing? Damn my raging hormones!_

I rested my head on my pillow.

_May I think of a way to handle my problem._

I ran my fingers through my curly locks.

_Am I unattractive? I am not as pretty as Cho .That is the girl he had a crush on. Wait a second, why am I degrading myself? I need to stop this. Think positive thoughts, positive thoughts._

I sighed painfully and a tear slid down my cheek. I turned the light out by my bed.

_Goodnight Harry._

I closed my eyes.

- - -

The next day I walked down to the Great Hall by myself. I had not eaten a full meal in awhile so I was hungry. I looked out the windows as I walked down the stairs. Winter was approaching quickly. All of the neighboring trees had lost all of its leaves. The icy wind was blowing against things and all of the animals had disappeared. My red and gold scarf hung over my shoulders. One small window was accidentally left open and the paintings that hung by it were all shivering.

I went over to it and started to pull on it to get it to close. A gust of icy wind came through and it blew my scarf off. My face stung a bit from the cold but I kept trying to no avail.

Defeated I let my arms fall next to me._ Why won't this window just close?_

"Need help Granger?"

I turned around to see Malfoy. He held my scarf. "Malfoy…"

"That's me. Here let me help you with that."

He handed me my scarf and then approached the window.

I tied the scarf around my neck as I watched him.

"Bloody window!" He yelled as it slowly gave way to close.

"It's a really stubborn window, I wonder why it won't close." I laughed nervously as I tried to make conversation.

Malfoy shrugged. He tugged on the window with more strength then before. The window gave in and finally closed.

Malfoy rubbed his hands on his pants.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem Granger."

I looked at the floor._ Why is Malfoy being so nice to me? He hasn't called me a mudblood in a few days…is he sick?_

"Granger, did anyone ever tell you that you are really pretty?"

I looked up at him. A large smile was on his face.

His came closer to me.

"I think you are the prettiest girl in Hogwarts."

_What is he talking about…does he really think I am pretty?_

He touched my hair.

I inhaled sharply.

"Will you go on a date with me this weekend? We will go somewhere at Hogsmead if you like."

"Yes." _YES?! YES?! Why did I say yes?_

"Great! I can't wait."

He then leaned in and kissed me. This time, I kissed him back.

He smiled at me. I gave a half smile back. He then continued down the stairs. I bit my thumbnail.

_What did I just do?_

I quickly went down the stairs to the Great Hall.

_Don't tell Harry. Don't tell Harry. Don't tell Harry. Don't tell Harry. Don't tell Harry._


	4. What do you think about her?

Chapter: What do you think about her?

When I got the Great Hall they were not there. I wiped my forehead before taking a seat next to Ginny. I turned to her and she noticed the look on my face.

"I need to talk to you later."

Ginny nodded. "You okay?"

"I will explain later."

"All right."

Deep down I knew we would never have that conversation since her free period was spent with her new boyfriend, but really, I didn't care whether or not I told her. I looked down at my breakfast. It began to look bleak to me. The owls began making their rounds. I listened to them as they flew over head and dropped letters and packages to my fellow classmates. A large brown owl landed in front of me.

I looked up at it and pulled the letter off its leg. It pecked at my hand until I fed it some of my toast that I had not eaten yet. He ate it happily before flying off.

I opened it and groaned.

Dear Hermione,

                        How is school? We miss you so much. We wish you the best of

 luck. Unfortunately we will not be home this Christmas so you

will have to stay at Hogwarts. We send you our love. Write back

soon.

                                                Lots of love,

                                                            Mom and Dad

_Could my day get any better?_

At that exact moment Harry and Ron sat across from her at the Gryffindor table.

_Oh bloody hell._

"Hey 'mione!" Harry smiled.

"Hey guys did you get a good nights sleep?"

Ron rubbed his eyes. "Good enough."

Harry laughed. "But you would have no problem eating, would you?"

"I could eat even if I had not slept in days. Food before sleep."

The trio laughed in unison.

- - -

I tapped my quill against my desk. Professor McGonagall was as boring as ever. I drew a lightning bolt on the corner of my parchment. I noticed I was sitting next to Harry so I quickly crossed it out. Thoughts of Harry and Draco swam around in my mind making me unable to concentrate.

_Who am I in love with? Ahhh I can not deal with this!_

I stood up and left the class. McGonagall acted as if she didn't notice me leave.

Harry watched her leave. He wrote, "What's with her?" and passed it to Ron.

Ron shrugged. He then looked up at McGonagall as she drew a diagram. Ron scribbled on the piece of parchment before handing it back to Harry.

Harry read it to himself. "I have a question it has been bothering me for the past few days." Harry picked up his quill and wrote, "What is it?"

Ron hesitated before answering. In sloppy handwriting, "Have you noticed Hermione's strange behavior?"

Harry recited these words a few times in his head. _Uhh__…kinda._He wrote "I noticed that she has been kinda spacey."

"Neville said that he saw Draco and Hermione kissing on the stairs." Ron answered.

"Are you serious?" He scribbled.

"That is what Neville saw, he said that he and Lavender were walking to breakfast and say them."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I believe that you should start paying attention unless you don't want to participate in the next match."

The boys sat up straight.

Professor McGonagall continued her lecture. Malfoy sneered at them while her back was turned.

_Everything is working as planned, damn I am good._

- - -

Harry went out to the big tree after class. He thought about what Ron had told him. He usually did not like getting into Hermione's business but now he was worried. She was acting strange, and being that they were friends, he was worried.

The afternoon air blew across his face and through his hair. A couple of 4th year Hufflepuff girls looked at him as they passed by the tree. Ron walked through the doorway.

"Hey Harry! Wanna play wizards chess?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah." He got up and began walking toward his friend. Suddenly a pain unlike any other shot through his scar. He kneeled on the ground and clutched his throbbing forehead. The pain was strong and Harry tried to hold on to consciousness.

Ron ran over to Harry. "Harry what's wrong?"

"My scar hurts."

"Is….he here?" Ron's face became a bit paler.

"I don't know."

Ron helped Harry up. "Let's go tell Dumbledore."

"No it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Harry held his forehead. "Yea…"

Ron put one arm on his shoulders and helped him into the corridor. Draco snickered as he passed by Harry.

"Must have been too much on Potter when he found out that his girl is going on a date with me."

Ron and Harry looked at him.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked sternly.

"Hermione and I are going on a date this weekend I am going to take her to the Hogsmead Inn." Malfoy smirked.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You are going on a date with Hermione!"

"Isn't that what I just said Potter!"

"You're sick Malfoy, Hermione would never go to an inn with you."

"She has already agreed to it and can not wait to go."

Ron held Harry back. "He is lying. We know Hermione well enough to know that."

"Is this a problem Potter? Can you not handle the fact that she likes me more than you? Not everyone loves you because you are popular, Potter!"

Harry gritted his teeth.

"Well I have to go Potter, Weasley." Malfoy turned around and walked away.

Harry wrinkled his forehead as the scar began to hurt once more.

"Let's go."

Harry nodded.

- - -

Hermione was the only thing on his mind when he went back to the Slytherin common room. _Why am I going out of my way about this again? To ruin Potter and Granger's loves? I am so evil…_

"Draco…" A cold voice called from the darkness of one of the corners in the room.

Malfoy stood up straight and wet his lips. "Yes sir…"

"Have you been doing your job?" The cold voice asked.

"To spy on P-Potter?" Draco's voice faltered.

"Yesss." The snake like tone in his voice stressed the "s".

"I am working on it." Draco looked at the ceiling.

"You better be."

"When will you go after Potter?" Draco began to sweat.

"As soon as my power is restored."

"When do you think that will be?"

"QUIET BOY! Be glad I can't use any spells or you would not be talking anymore. I don't want to hear any more from you unless it is something useful."

Draco swallowed hard.

"Now go…" The voiced pierced his ears.

Draco ran up the stairs to his dorm without saying another word.

A soft chuckle was heard from the far corner.

A/N: Can you guess who the mysterious visitor is? If you can't tell….that is kinda sad. I don't know how much more obvious it can be. I want to thank everyone who was written reviews…I love you guys! I hope you like this chapter...the next one should be coming up soon. Chapter 5: 2nd chances and arguments. Enjoy!


	5. 2nd chances and arguments

A/N: Before I start I wanted to wish a happy 15 birthday to DANIEL RADCLIFFE! I love you! :) July 23, 2004! Next week is "Harry Potter's" birthday…interesting…mine is August 3rd. LOL

Chapter: 2nd chances and arguments

The next day Harry went down to breakfast alone. When he was about to enter the great hall, he noticed Cho looking at him.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Cho, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Good to hear." Harry shifted his weight uneasily.

"Harry, this summer I realized how stupid I acted toward you. I felt so bad."

Harry looked back at her. "Really?"

"I wanted to know, would you wanna try it again?" She bit her lip.

Harry thought for a few minutes before answering. _Should I? Why not._ "Sure."

Cho smiled widely. "Oh great. Well, I guess I will find you tomorrow and we can go to Hogsmeade together.

"Sounds great."

Cho kissed him on the cheek. "See ya Harry."

Harry waved. _Aw shit! I forgot about Ron we were going to do stuff at Hogsmeade tomorrow. Damn it. I am such an idiot. Not only will he be mad he will angry at me for going back to Cho. Damn it._

Harry then walked over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny and her boyfriend watched him.

"Hey Harry." Dean Thomas said with food in his mouth.

"You're as bad as Ron." Ginny nudged him and then laughed.

"Sorry about that." Dean looked toward Harry.

"It's alright, have you seen Ron?"

The love birds shook their heads.

Harry rested his head in his hand.

They looked at each and shrugged.

"Biscuit?" Ginny offered the dish of them to Harry.

Harry took one without saying anything.

_What am I going to do? I am a horrible friend. I will go talk to him about this later. _He noticed Hermione walk in._ I need to talk to 'mione._

- - -

I smiled when I saw Harry. Harry did not look too happy.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey." He would not look at her.

I frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Sit down a sec, 'mione."

"Okay."

"Hermione, are you going out on a date with Draco tomorrow?"

I froze._ How does he know? _"I wouldn't call it a date. He just told me that he wanted to get together, just to talk."

He looked back at her sternly. "Hermione, that is still a date, anyway he doesn't want to just talk to you."

"What to you mean?" I bit my lip. _What is going on? _

"Hermione, Draco came up to Ron and I and told us that you guys were going to Hogsmeade together."

"Well we are…"

"Did he tell you what you guys were going to do?" Harry cut her off.

"…no, he said we would go somewhere."

"He is going to take you to an inn!"

"Blimey, are you serious! You are kidding right?"

"Hermione, you are one of my best mates, I would not lie to you. These are the words out of his mouth."

"Don't lie Harry!"

"I told you, I am not lying!" Harry said loudly making many people around them turn to watch.

"Do you think I am that bloody gullible? I know that you just don't want me going out with Draco. So you are making things up."

"Hermione I am not lying, how many times do I have to tell you!"

Now people were interested.

"I can't believe you Harry. Making up lies and getting in my business. If I choose to go out with Draco it is my decision!"

Harry looked hurt.

_Why am I being mean to Harry? What if he isn't lying? Why would Draco take me to an inn anyway, it is not like we are going out._

"Fine Hermione, don't believe me! I was trying to warn you. He told us that he was taking you there and gave us the impression that he was going to have…well, you know, with you."

"You are crazy! Why would Draco do such a thing?"

"Because he is Draco! He will do anything to get what he wants. I think he wants you."

"Who would want me?" I yelled.

Harry paused. "Uhh…" He paused. "Hermione don't talk like that."

"Why not."

"…Maybe he is attracted to you, why wouldn't he be. You are a great person to be around and..."

"Don't suck up to me Harry! I am leaving!" I cut him off.

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"I was just trying to look out for you."

"Well don't."

Harry gave her a hurt look.

_Oh god….what have I done?_

I got up and walked out of the Great Hall with tears streaming down my face. People were staring at Harry, including Draco.

_Perfect, everything is working. He told her the thing I told him and now they are mad at each other_. _Now everything is set for tomorrow. And to think this all started with a prank._

- - -

I went to my sanctuary once more. I always seem to retreat here. I saw the large doors and smiled. When I got closer to them I frowned. A notice was on the door.

**Library closed-Librarian sick**

"Great, just great. Now where do I go?"

_Girls bathroom…oh yeah, I will go talk to Myrtle._

I turned on my heels and walked back toward the girls bathroom. I always knew I could talk to Myrtle because she did not talk to very many people and did not trust anyone beside myself, Harry and Ron.

I opened the door. "Myrtle, Myrtle?"

A silvery girl slipped through the door of the last stall and floated in front of her.

"Well hello Hermione, long time no see." The ghost girl had a frown plastered on her face.

"I needed to talk to someone and you were the first person I thought of."

"Really?" The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Yea…"

The girl formed a smiled, something I had never seen her do. I smiled back. She flipped in a circle. "Let's go over to my favorite stall."

"All right."

- - -

Ron sat up in bed, blowing his nose while Harry sat on the foot of his bed.

"She is going out with him tomorrow and I think she likes him."

"W'at did she thay?" Ron dabbed at his red, congested nose.

"Accio Tissue." The tissues flew over to Harry. He handed them to Ron.

"Thanks mate." He took a new tissue and blew his nose.

"She told me to get out of her business, yelled about me lying about Draco then stormed out. She is definetly acting strange."

Ron nodded. "Told chu!"

"I can't believe her Ron."

Ron shrugged.

Harry thought about Cho. "Erm, Ron…"

"Hmm." His congested buddy responded.

"Promise you won't be angry with me, I am about to tell you something but I have a feeling you will get mad."

"I prowmise."

"Cho approached me and asked me to go out with her again…I said yes."

"Dat's cool."

"You're not mad?"

He shook his head.

Harry smiled.

"You don't look to 'appy about it."

"I am, I am just holding it inside."

Ron grabbed for another tissue.

Harry sighed.


	6. A trip to remember

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I really tried to update before today but things have been really crazy on my end. I am so sorry and hope you guys forgive me. This extra time did give me a head start in writing more chapters so I should be updating quicker. Here is chapter 6.

Chapter: A trip to remember

"So you can't go to Hogsmeade today?"

Ron shook his head. "Too sick!"

"Aw that's too bad mate."

Ron blew his nose.

"Well, get well soon. We need our keeper at the next match."

Ron smiled.

Harry looked at the table clock sitting next to Ron's bed on his bedside table.

"I gotta go. Get some rest."

Ron smiled.

Harry went out the door.

As he went down to the common room he saw Hermione.

- - -

I saw Harry come down the stairs. He wore a gray t-shirt with a black jacket over it with a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked very nice.

He saw me and quickly turned his head. My heart hurt as I saw him walk away from me.

I picked up my purse and jacket and followed him out of the common room. I wanted to say something to him but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

I saw Draco come toward me. He smiled as he got closer and closer. I looked over at Harry as he talked to Cho. I hung my head.

"What's wrong 'mione?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"Don't call me 'mione." I whispered.

"What?" Draco pulled back from my ear.

"Don't call me 'mione." I responded.

"Okay." Draco then put his arm around my waist. His eyes went toward Pansy who was in the arms of a 7th year Slytherin boy. He rolled his eyes then looked back at me.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him sweetly. _I wonder if he could hear the sarcasm in my voice…._

"I don't know, do you have anything on your mind?"

"No, I guess we will think of stuff as the day goes on." _I'm not nervous. I am not nervous…_

"Sounds good." I noticed him smile. He then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Students, it is time to go. I want you to have a good time but don't get into trouble." Proffesor McGonagal raised her thin eyebrow. "Have fun."

The students began walking out the gate.

Ironically Draco and I ended up walking behind Harry and Cho. Cho looked behind her and saw me. She quickly moved closer to Harry and placed her left hand in his back pocket.

I was furious.

Draco picked up on this and held me closer to him.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

_Why is Harry back with Cho? Is it to get back at me? Wait…why would he need to get back at me? He doesn't know I like him…does he?_

We continued walking and I thought about Cho the whole way.

- - -

We stopped at Honeydukes and we bought a bag of candy to share. For some reason I could not eat any. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the street. He placed one hand on my hip and the other on the side of my face. _What if Harry was right? What if he has other plans for me? _I bit my lip and looked at him.

"You are so beautiful Hermione, I do not know why you hang out with Potter, you are so much better than that." He whispered in my ear.

"I hang out with Harry because he is my best friend, along with Ron."

"But you are better than them." He began to kiss my neck.

I pushed him off. "That is not true. Harry is my best friend and I will not sit here and listen to you talk about my best friends."

"I am sorry babe."

"Don't call me babe." I said through my teeth.

"Okay, fine."

"I choose my best friends, you don't."

"I never said I would choose your best friends."

I did not listen and stormed off.

"Hermione, wait!"

- - -

Harry and Cho had walked out of Honeydukes as Malfoy fought with Hermione. He heard every comment she said and smiled.

_She listened to me after all._

"Harry?"

Harry turned around to Cho who was looking in her wallet. "Yes."

"I wanted to go shopping but I don't have enough money, can I borrow some? I promise I will pay you back."

Harry dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out some wizard money, counted it and then handed it to her.

"Oh thank you Harry." She leaned over and kissed him.

She grabbed his hand and led him to one of the neighboring shops.

- - -

Draco put his arms around me. "So what do you want to do?"

"Wanna go shopping?" _Don't leave him any openings…_

"Sure, if that is what you want to do."

I smiled and began walking toward a shop.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and gagged before following me.

- - -

_I wanna get out of here. To think, here I am with Granger, in a store, in Hogsmead. I can't stand this any longer. Pretending to like the mudblood. The only thing she has going for is her looks. I have to admit she is pretty, she has a nice body too. But, I cant stand her, she is not good enough for a Malfoy. I am now starting to wish I never planned this because look at all the trouble it got me into. Note to self: don't this ever again. Argh…being nice is sickening to me, I am never nice…I must remember that Hermione was my way into the common room so I could spy on him. All of this trouble for Lord Voldermort. Why me? I hope I am ready for this._

He looked up and saw her looking at him through the shop window. She motioned for him to come in. A large smiled plastered on her face.

_I can feel myself going sick. Goody two shoes wants to talk to me._

He looked down at his watch and walked into the shop.

- - -

"Why were you standing outside?" I asked him sweetly. _God, this is getting annoying…_

"I just remembered something that I have to do."

"What do you have to do?" I batted me eyes._ Man this is really low…who bats their eyes anymore?_

"I have to mail something to my father. I will be right back I promise I won't be long."

"I'll go with you." _Mail a letter…right. Does he expect me to believe that?_

"No it's ok, here have some extra money." He handed me some money. "Now you can continue shopping for new quills. I will only be a few minutes."

"All right." I took the money and put it in my pocket. _WooHoo__! I got some extra cash!_

Draco then turned around and walked back out the door.

After a few minutes I left also and I went in the direction he went.


	7. Curious

A/N: Since you guys were so good and waited all this time I am putting two chapters up today! Maybe because my birthday is in a few days. Maybe that is why I am in such a good mood. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter: Curious

Cho stood outside of the Three Broomsticks and looked up at the sky. A small rose was growing next to a bush. It caught her eye and she walked over to it and pulled it out of the ground. She inhaled its sweet scent with her eyes closed tightly. Two arms wrapped around her from behind. She smiled. She opened her eyes and placed her hand on his hands.

"I was waiting for you for a few minutes." Cho smelled her flower.

"Sorry, Sorry. Had a little bit of trouble?" He whispered in her ear.

"Well at least you were here now. I missed you." Cho pulled a petal off.

"I missed you too. I wish we could stay longer here, at Hogsmeade. You and I need some more alone time. School is pretty hectic. Before you know it word will be out about the two of us."

"But we hardly spend anytime together." She pulled another petal off.

"You know how fast word gets around, people love to gossip about me."

"That is true."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"We should continue to keep this a secret."

"If that is how it should be."

"Do you love me?" She pulled off another petal.

"Yes."

"More than Hermione?"

"I don't love Hermione."

Cho smiled and pulled two more petals off.

"I love you too."

She turned around and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him to intensify it.

- - -

I went to the post office. She knew Malfoy would not be there.

I saw a sheet of parchment on a table on the far right side. I took a piece and began to write.

            Dear Harry,

                        I feel really bad about yelling at you yesterday. I am really stressed out about, well everything

                        and I took out my frustration on you. You did not deserve it. I am sorry, I really am. I was

                        really touched to know that you were trying to look out for me. I hope you forgive me because

                        I don't want to lose our friendship. We have been friends for the longest time, you are my best

                        friend. And I don't want to lose you. The reason I am writing you this instead of telling you is

because, well, I am scared and confused. I don't want to lose our friendship and I am afraid of

talking to you after I yelled and screamed at you last time. I don't know what came over me. I

don't know how many times I can tell you I am sorry. One of the reasons I am confused is

because of Draco. He has changed me and I don't know why. I realized something was up after

you had said something. He acts like he means it, as if he is acting. So I am playing along, just to

see what happens. If what you said was right then I am so sorry for ever doubting you. Draco

made me feel special. But then his feelings felt awkward I don't know what is going on! For a while

I had feelings for the guy but I don't anymore. The other reason why I am confused is because I am

confused about our relationship. You and me. I feel like there is something between us, something

special. I realized a while ago that I had feelings for you. I have fallen in love with you but did not

know what to say. I was afraid that something bad might happen and we wouldn't be friends

anymore. So pretty much, I was too bloody scared to tell you. I think that because of these

mixed emotions about you and Draco's sudden infatuation with me, I acted the way I did. Will

you ever forgive me? When I saw you this morning I realized how stupid I was. Why was I

letting a handsome guy like Harry walk out of my life. I am happy that you worked things out

with Cho. Good for you. I just want you to know how I really feel and that I am really sorry

for the way I acted. I hope that we can remain friends. I don't know what I would do without

you, Harry Potter.

            I love you….

                                                                        Sincerely,

                                                                                    Hermione

I put my quill down and read over the letter I had just written. I had let the quill jot down all of the emotions that were running through me. I bit my lip and thought for a second. I took the parchment into my hands and folded it into a little square. Then, I shoved it into my pocket. I took a few inches of parchment that somebody left in the scrap pile and decided to write a shorted letter.

            Dear Harry,

                        I am sorry about our fight yesterday. I did not mean it. I hope you can forgive me.

                                                                                    Sincerely,

                                                                                                Hermione

I then tied the short letter to the leg of a rather beautiful black owl. I then paid the man in the office for the bird before leaving.

- - -

"Why can't we spend more time together?" Cho whined.

"Because, right now really is not a good time. Anyway, you don't really want all the bad publicity."

"What do you mean?" Cho continued to remove petals chanting, "He loves me, he loves me not" as she did so.

"People will gossip and will be all in our faces, giving us a hard time."

"So, I don't care, I want to be with you." Cho tossed the petal at him angrily.

"We will be able to. Just give it time."

Cho looked back at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something." She tossed the remaining petals on the ground. He began to kiss her neck then along her jaw bone until he finally came upon her soft lips. He passionately kissed her. Cho pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"You should go."

"Why?"

"Harry might come out soon, he has been in there for awhile. I don't want him to walk out and see us together like this." (A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming…)

He ran his fingers through his silvery locks. "You're right, Hermione might get suspicious."

"Well then hurry, Harry will be out any second now!" Cho demanded.

"Fine, fine. See you at 4:00?"

"We will see…" She smiled.

Draco blew her a kiss and began walking away as the door to the Three Broomsticks opened.

Cho put a smile on her face, expecting Harry. The petals at her feet.


	8. Unwanted attention

Chapter: Unwanted attention

Harry took the last few sips of his butterbeer. Fred and George were on their break and had come to see him. Since he helped start them financially they stay in contact with him.

"So how is business?"

"Really well." Fred answered.

"I have never had this much money at the same time." George joked.

Harry laughed. _When is Cho coming back? The line to the bathroom is not that long…_

Fred looked down at his watch. "Aww, bloody hell. We have to go back to work."

They got up from the table.

"See ya Harry." George shouted.

Harry got away from the table also and followed them to the door.

Fred threw the door open and stepped out.

"Take care of Ronald for us."

"All right."

George saw Cho watching them and turned his head to Harry. "Found Cho."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Cho applying lipgloss.

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

Cho smiled when she saw Harry.

Harry walked over to her.

"Hey Harry!"

"Why didn't you come back in?"

Her eyes dropped toward the stem. "I found this beautiful rose."

"Why did you pull all of the petals off?"

"To see if you really loved me."

"Ooo well, why were you outside when the bathroom is inside?"

She paused. "The bathroom was broken so I went to the bathroom next door."

_I don't believe that…_ Harry turned his head away from her and looked down at the street. "Let's go."

Cho dropped her arms to her side and followed.

_Why did I ever say yes to going with her? She does not seem to like being with me. Maybe it is because of my fame. I thought she was better than that._

A large owl flew in front of Harry and dropped a roll of parchment in front of him. Harry bent down and picked it up. The owl continued flapping its wings and flew in a circle around his head. Once he was standing up straight, he held his arm out for the owl to rest on. With his other hand he opened the note and read it to himself.

Cho looked at the owl uneasy. Whenever it would make a sound she would cover her face.

Harry looked at the ground then shoved the note in his pocket.

Cho watched him. "Who was that from?"

"A friend of mine."

"Was it Hermione?" She folded her arms. "That jealous bitch needs to keep her distance from you. Can't we enjoy one date without her interrupting?"

Harry looked at her in complete shock. _I can not believe she just said that. This is not the Cho I had a crush on last year. What is with this sudden change in attitude? _Harry turned his head away from her. "Hermione is not a bitch."

Cho picked up on his anger. "I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it Cho?"

Cho bit her lip and looked at her feet. "I-I thought since she was acting like one that…"

"That she is one." Harry finished for her.

Cho looked away.

Harry's scar burned once again. This time stronger than the last. He fell to his knees and held his head.

"HARRY!" Cho shrieked.

Harry began to yell.

Cho wrapped one arm around his shoulders and held his arm with her other hand. "Harry….HARRY! Harry what's wrong?"

"My scar burns!"

"Why would your scar burn?"

Hasrry did not respond. He heard a women scream then the pain stopped. Harry put his hands on the ground.

Cho looked at his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…bad headache I think."

Cho scratched her head. "Do you have them a lot?"

"Not really, but when I do get them they are really strong."

"While it was happening, you said your scar was hurting."

"T-That's the area of my head that was hurting.

"Ooo."

Harry stood up and then helped Cho up. "Wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah, I know this great shop that is hidden and I go there all of the time."

"Okay."

"Follow me then Harry." She grabbed his hand and directed him down a narrow alley.

- - -

Draco walked up to Hermione and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Malfoy." I said unenthusiastically.

"How did you know?"

"Magic!" I answered sarcastically.

He gave her a half smile.

"I wanted to show you something." I turned around but he grabbed my hand.

"I have something to show you, come with me."

_Where is he taking me? _I bit my lip and followed. _Ok Hermione think of some thing, how can I get out of here?_

He pulled out his wand and blindfolded me. He placed one arm around my waist and held my hand with the other. He began to lead me out of the store.

"Draco where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I bit my lip harder._ Now I am scared…ooh Harry where are you. Is he right about Malfoy? I hope not. I seriously hope not. Blimey Harry why do you have to be right! _ Fear began to swell inside me as I thought about the things he would do to me. _Harry, save me._

My foot hit a rock and I began to fall. Draco caught me and then cradled me in his arms. _Why did I ever say yes? Why did I ever say yes? Why?...Harry…_

Draco helped me to my feet and we continued walking. After a few minutes we stopped.

"Here we are, now don't peak until we get inside."

I swallowed hard as I heard him open the door.

He led me inside. "Now I am going to take your blindfold off."

"Okay." I closed my eyes as he took it off.

"Now you can open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes.

Most of the room was in darkness, it appeared to be a hotel lobby. Suddenly two silvery green eyes cut throught the room and focused on me.

I saw them and I inhaled sharply before collapsing to the floor.

- - -

Responses to reviews!

**Acdc-girl2029**- I am glad you like my story. Your story is very good also. You're the only person who did not think it was Harry. I guess you are the one person I did not stump! Thanks for the review.

**Elenrod**- I was wondering how people would react to that chapter. I am so evil! Thank you for remembering that it was my birthday. I am 17 now. Almost legal! Unfortunetly that means I am almost 2 years older then Daniel Radcliffe. You win the award for the most reviews. Thank you for all of them.

**Preciousonee**- I guess it is isn't it. Hmm, never thought about it like that. Thanks for the reviews.

**IslandGirl-11**- I was hoping people would react like that. It was just something I came up with because I am against Cho/Harry fics and Hermione/Draco. So oh darn now everyone knows that they won't end up together. Thanks for the review.

**Phoenixfire180-** Finally somebody as crazy as me. I love Harry Potter and anime. (Japanese animation to everyone who does not understand) It's amazing that we like the same animes! Anyway, thanks for the review.

Well that's all the time I got for today folks. Please, if you have any questions you want to ask me, ask me. I am open to criticism too. (This is the first fic I ever had flamed) I am a big girl. I can take it. If you have suggestions, send them in, they are greatly appreciated. All you have to do is press the little purple button. I am not obsessed about getting reviews I just like to know what you guys are thinking. What is going through your heads? Well anyway talk to you next chapter!


	9. The cold eyes that leave their mark

Chapter: The cold eyes that leave their mark

"Here we are." Cho smiled.

Harry looked at the place she had taken him. An old, rundown hotel that was not running any longer. "Why are we here again."

"Shopping…"

"This isn't a shop."

"Just look at what's inside."

Harry reached in his pocket double checking that he indeed had his wand. His fingers brushed along its handle. Harry looked into Cho's eyes and noticed a flicker of fear. _What is going on? _Harry felt his scar burn intensely. _He is happy…but why? _He looked toward Cho and she looked away. Her thin hand reached for the door. Harry did not want to know what was behind the door and tried to yell to her but nothing came out of his mouth. She began to turn the knob. With each turn the pain intensified. _He must be really scary…_

Cho opened the door slowly. Harry squinted because of the pain. The room was filled with darkness, a single candle sat on a table across from them. Cho pushed Harry into the room. Many other candles flickered into sight. They were surrounding what seemed to be a body passed out on the floor.

"Lumos!" The end of Harry's wand ignited. He directed it toward the form of a body. Harry gasped as he recognized who it was. "HERMIONE!" He ran to her. He held his wand to her face. Her chest was moving. _She is still alive! _Harry rolled her over on to her back, his arms supported her head. The light from the candles flickered on her face. Harry moved the hair that lay across her forehead.

Cho shuttered from the door.

Harry ignored her.

She went in to the room next to the one they were in.

Harry picked her up and made his way to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Called an icy voice from the other side of the room.

The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood straight up. He slowly turned around to meet the gaze of a man wearing a cloak with a hood that covered his face. Harry took a step backwards.

"Long time no see."

"I-I guess." He held Hermione closer to him.

A smirk came across the face of the cloaked man.

"Pity your girlfriend could not stand the sight of me. One look into my eyes and she fainted." Harry looked down at Hermione. "Pretty thing that girl. What does she see in you?"

"What do you want with Hermione?"

"You!"

"Me..?"

"Yes you."

Harry chewed his bottom lip. He kept his eyes on the man. He slowly bent his knees and placed Hermione on the floor. "Leave Hermione out of this. She does not deserve to get hurt."

"Potter, Potter, Potter, who ever said that you made up the rules?" I hold your life in my hands."

_Shit!_

Harry put his hand on the handle of his wand.

The man chuckled.

Harry glared back.

- - -

Cho bit her fingernails.

Draco sat in a chair near her. "What is wrong Cho?"

"I can not believe that I just gave Harry to V-You-know-who."

"Neither can I."

"Me working with the Dark lord."

"I know what you mean."

"What has come over me? I could never forgive myself." She threw herself onto the bed with the moth eaten sheets. She began to cry into her arm. Draco looked toward her. He climbed onto the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her. "How can you handle it?"

"Something I was born with." Draco moved closer to him.

Cho pushed him away. "Why did you make me do such a thing?"

"Because I needed to get Harry over here and I tried but I knew he would listen to you."

Cho pushed him off the bed. "I can't believe you."

Draco got up.

"Why would you ever work with you-know-who?"

"Because my father is a deatheater."

Cho moved away from him. She raised her head off her arm. "I can not believe this. I can not believe this." Tears and mascara ran down her cheeks.

"I don't want to work with Lord Voldermort!"

Cho sat up on the bed. "Draco…"

"I can't be a death eater. I am not like my father. I only talk big…actually it is eating me up inside. I feel so guilty"

Cho crawled toward him on the bed.

"I am so sorry for ever getting you involved. Things have gotten out of control. I don't remember when Voldermort came into the picture exactly. I am scared I guess. Scared of what he would do to me if I didn't obey him…..this should have never happened."

Cho reached out and placed one hand on his cheek. He looked up at her. She pulled him up onto the bed. She kissed him on the cheek. "So what do you want to do?"

Draco looked away from her. "I don't know."

Cho rested her head onto his shoulder.

Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"What if Harry is killed, for the rest of my life I have to live with the fact that I gave him to You-know-who. It will be my fault…my fault!"

Draco thought about what she said for a few seconds. "I-I never thought about it like that. I would be responsible for killing Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Oh Cho, what have we done. I don't hate him that much. I guess I was just jealous that he got more attention then I did."

"Now you will get the attention."

"Yeah the wrong attention, I don't want to be known as the boy who helped kill Harry Potter."

"Then you should stop it from happening."

"I know but what?"

"I don't know, think of something. If you succeed…" Cho whispered something into his ear.

He smiled. "All right." He got off the bed and opened the door to the outside. He sprinted up the road and up onto the main street. Snape and Professor McGonagall were patrolling the streets.

"Professor Snape! Professor McGonagall!" Draco yelled to get their attention.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Prof. McGonagall asked as Snape appeared at her side.

"Lord Voldermort is trying to kill Harry!"

"What?!" Snape's eyes widened.

"Draco what is going on?" McGonagall said slowly.

"Harry is down at the old run down hotel and Voldermort is there and he is going to kill him."

McGonagall turned to Snape. "Get Dumbledore!"

Snape nodded and quickly apparated.

"Show me where they are boy!" McGonagall's face turned pale. "How long ago did they go in to the hotel?"

"Harry, about 5 minutes ago."

"I hope it isn't too late."

Draco looked at the road.

- - -

A/N: I have some bad news a guy….my family is going to Maine for about 10 days. We are leaving tomorrow morning. The place we are going has the internet but I will not be able to update until I get back. This does give me a lot of time to get ahead in my writing. I am really sorry and I hope you guys won't hate me too much since I kinda left on a cliffe. Again, I am so evil! Before you click out of my story please read the bottom. I am having trouble with something and want you guys to help decide something for me. So please read it! Thanks guys for all the reviews!

**Responses:**

**Elenrod****- **Actually on July 23 Daniel Radcliffe turned 15. Since I turned 17 only a few days after I am almost 2 years older than him. Does that make sense? Yay! Another Cho hater! I am glad. That is the end of the Cho/Harry relationship in my story. I wish somebody would push her in front of a bus. Lol just kidding, that's a joke from Mean Girls. Well anyways thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me.

**Gorgeousgirlie****- **Of course I am going to carry on with the story. I am having too much fun with it. Especially the Cho bashing. Thanks for the review.

**Preciousonee****- **I dunno if this is how J.K will depict her in the future. This is just how I see her in this twisted head of mine. Thanks for the review.

**Phoenixfire180- **All in due time. You will have to continue reading the fanfic to find out. But for a special little hint the next chapter is called "Finding love in the middle of the fight". Isn't that obvious enough? Something is going down in chapter 10. lol. Thanks for the review.

**Acdc-girl2029- **You're right, who does know anymore. I am glad you like the story. Now that I think about it…is silvery green even a color? I hope you don't hate me for going away for 10 days. I WILL MISS YOU ALL!! I might cry now… anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep updating your story… I am sort of addicted to it. I know I am weird.

**IMPORTANT…MUST READ!**

Hey guys if you have any suggestions for future chapters please submit. I also want to know who you think is the best paring for Ron. I am thinking about having something in the future, maybe a chapter all in the future. How about this…which ever girl receives the most votes will marry Ron. And sorry Hermione is already spoken for…you will find out later. And if you guys are nasty you can have Ginny but personally I am against that paring. Eww, incest. Anyway this gives me something to write about while I am away and hey it gets people involved with the story. Well I guess I will talk to you in the next chapter, when ever that will be.

_See you guys around…_


	10. Finding love in the middle of a fight

A/N: It feels so good to be home. I was driving myself crazy since I wanted to update really badly. I got a lot of chapters written so that's good. On the bad side I heard some disturbing news yesterday in the paper. The small town paper that we had issued a interview with J.K. Rowling. She said that she guarantees that she will keep him alive till the 7th book but won't guarantee anything after that. She was considering having Harry die. Please tell me this is not true! Harry Potter can not die! If anybody has any information about it will you please tell me because that is crazy. On another note, last chapter I had a question at the bottom that nobody answered. I can't decide on a character to marry Ron for future reference in the story. I think what I will do is have you vote and which ever girl wins the most vote will marry Ron. Sorry Hermione is not available, you will find out later. I need help guys because I can't think of anyone, so any suggestions would be a lot of help. Well anyway sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter.

Chapter: Finding love in the middle of a fight

"I remember the way your mother s-screamed as-s I killed her. Her body fell s-so delicately to the floor. Her hair covered her face. Ahh, s-she was-s beautiful even when s-she was dead." He hissed softly.

Harry grit his teeth. His glare focused on Voldermort. "How dare you talk about my mother."

He laughed. "You're father tried to protect you but that did not turn out s-so well now did it?"

"STOP IT!"

He laughed harder.

"Yeah, we will see who is laughing when Albus gets here."

Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall behind him. He had never been happier to see her, except all those instances with Umbridge the year before. A smile formed on his face.

"How did you get here?" Voldermort snarled.

"You are not as sneaky as you think you are."

Harry heard something from the ground. He quickly turned around to see Hermione sitting up. "Hermione, you're okay!"

- - -

Harry smiled at me. I forgot where I was.

"What's going on?" Harry kneeled down next to me.

"Shh, it's all going to end soon. Dumbledore is on his way."

"Harry what's going on?"

"Shh, Hermione, don't talk so loud or he will know you are awake."

Suddenly I remembered the eyes. "Y-You-know-who is here?" I whispered.

"He is over there. Professor McGonagall is here now talking to him until Dumbledore comes."

"Ohh Harry." I clung to him tightly. I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"We will be okay, Dumbledore is coming."

"Harry I am so sorry for everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday."

"What about yesterday?"

"Our row…I never should have done such a thing. You were right and I was wrong." My tears began to dampen his shirt.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's in the past."

I looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Of course Hermione."

I continued looking into his eyes. _Ooo__ his gorgeous eyes._

He smiled. He wrapped his arms around me.

McGonagall and Voldermort continued to exchange words. We all anticipated Dumbledore.

Harry knew that spells would be directed at them when they started to fight, so he pulled me behind a desk. I kept holding on to him and he never let go of me.

I knew that Voldermort could not take the discussion any longer.

_If they begin to fight one another, than Harry and I are sitting ducks. What if one of us gets hurt or worse…I have to tell him. I have to tell Harry! Now is the perfect time. Having him hold on to me like this feels so right. I need to tell him right now. I hope he feels the same way or this will be really uncomfortable sitting here with him. Okay…here goes._

"Harry…"

"Yea?" He tried to look around the edge of the desk to catch a glimpse of the conversing duo from across the room.

"Erm, I wanted to tell you something in case something happened to us here."

He turned back to me. "All right."

"Uhh, Harry. You know we have been friends along time right?"

"Yeah…"

I looked back at him._ Get to the point Hermione._ "Well, over the past few years we have become closer friends. I have noticed that I have feelings for you, stronger then being best mates. I realized that I was in love with you. I love you." I blushed. _That sounded so shitty Hermione, I need to practice that some more. _"I love Harry Potter but if you don't like me that's…"

"I love you." He cut her off.

I smiled. "Y-You do?"

"Yes I have liked you for a long time now. I just did not know what to say. I did not know how you would respond. So I did not say anything." Harry looked away.

I smiled at him.

"I was afraid about what you would say, what Ron would say…I could not handle you saying that you did not like me. I guess it was because of my past dating problems I was unable to handle you turning me down. But now, I do not care. If you did not feel the same then fine, you don't."

"But I do." He brushed his finger against my cheek. I smiled wider.

He leaned in to kiss me._ Oh my god…he is about to kiss me. I AM ABOUT TO KISS HARRY POTTER! _I closed my eyes and waited for it.

Right before our lips touched the door we were leaning against opened and we fell onto our backs. We looked up to see the Hogwarts Headmaster looking down at us.

"Thank goodness that you two are okay. Do you know how Professor McGonagall is fairing?"

"We are out of view, we could not see her." Harry continued to lay on the floor.

"All right. You two should go back to school immediately, no detours. Go straight back and not a word of this to anyone."

Harry and I nodded in unison. Then we sat up and made a path for the Headmaster.

The only words I could manage to say were, "Good luck Headmaster."

He winked at us. "Now run along. I don't want to risk some of my favorite students getting injured."

We smiled.

Harry and I quickly left and went outside. We walked up the path to the main street. Once we got there Harry pulled me aside.

"Shouldn't we get to school?"

"Yeah but I wanted to finish what we started before things too crazy."

"Oh yeah, right." I blushed.

Harry placed his hands on my hips and leaned in to kiss me.

"Potter! Granger!" A voice called out for us.

Harry annoyed with the fact that we were interrupted before we were able to share our first kiss, turned around to see who was bothering him.

Draco and Cho hurried over to them. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped in front of me protectively. We eyes went directly to Cho's hand which Draco was holding.

"We wanted to apologize. Voldermort got into our heads and drove us to bring you to him." Draco looked at his feet.

"We are really sorry Harry." Cho pleaded.

"Stay away from us from now on! I don't want to see you guys ever again!" Harry said with conviction that made Cho stand up straighter.

I held onto his arm. "Harry can't you see that they are really sorry. They said that Voldermort was controlling them."

"But how can we believe them?"

"Can't you see the looks in their faces?"

Harry looked at them. Cho was on the verge of tears and Draco's face was a few shades paler.

"I forgive you but I still want you to stay a good distance away from us." They nodded without saying a word.

He looked back at me who still had a stern look on my face. "Would you guys like to walk with us back to school?"

They nodded again still without saying a word.

Harry grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek. Draco wrapped his arm around Cho. They then walked back over to the school.


	11. Discarded feelings and a basket of food

A/N: Interesting…no one has submitted a possible candidate for Ron. I was worried that I wasn't clear about it. I need help deciding who Ron should marry at the end of the fic. So I was thinking that if you clicked the little review button on the bottom and submitted a name, that character would be in the running. Maybe this way you guys can have who you want as the pairings because if it was up to me I would just make up a character and that's no fun is it. So yeah if you think he should marry Luna for instance you type Luna. Easy as pie….wait how can something be easy as pie? That doesn't make any sense. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews guys. Katrina you're so sweet. Keep up the good work on your story. Preciousonee, yeah I have always wanted Harry and Hermione to be together so I have been planning this to be a HPHG fic. I did have fun on my trip, very relaxing but I am glad to be home. Islandgirl-11, sorry to confuse you Draco was put in there to stir everything up. I always wanted this paring (H/H) but for some reason it is not a popular one. I am glad you were not offended by my mean girls joke Elenrod. No McGonagall and Snape do not kill Voldermort. I wouldn't do that. I do want to say that McGonagall has to be my favorite Hogwarts teacher, hands down. I love the way she acted in OotP. That's all for now I think. My A/n's are getting too long now a days….I talk way to much.

Chapter: Discarded feelings and a basket of food

Hiding from Voldermort did not sit well with Harry. He felt like such a coward. Instead of standing up to him, he quivered in the corner.

_I am such a coward. I should go back…but Hermione._

The statue moved and Hermione walked out holding a covered basket.

I smiled at Harry. "Dobby was very gracious."

I noticed the look in Harry's eyes. "Harry…Harry what is wrong?"

"I am such a coward." His eyes were glued to the floor.

"What?! You are not a coward."

"Yes I am! I hid instead of fighting him. I left McGonagal and Dumbledore to take care of everything. What if they die, it would all be my fault."

"Harry, you did stand up to him, McGonagal and Dumbledore don't want you there. It is safer if you stay at Hogwarts."

"But they are in trouble because of me."

"You-know-who is afraid of Dumbledore. I don't think much fighting will go on."

"I must go back."

I put the basket on the ground. "Harry."

He looked away.

I grabbed his wrists. "Harry listen to me. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard. He can take care of himself."

Harry hung his head. His glasses began to slide off his nose. "I must…"

"Stay, Harry don't go. You might get hurt if you go back. Please stay here."

"I am the boy who lived. I have met with him before and I can do it again."

"Please Harry don't go."

"I must go Hermione."

Tears began to swell in my eyes. I buried my head into his chest. "Please, please don't go. I love you Harry and I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry put his hands on my back. "I can't sit around and do nothing."

I continued to cry.

"I am sorry Hermione. I love you too, but I must fight him. I am the one he wants and his death eaters killed Sirus."

My tears soaked his shirt once more.

He pulled me off of him and began walking away. I sobbed into my hands. I quickly gathered my basket and ran up the stairs toward the Fat Lady.

Ron sat in bed. Crookshanks attacked his feet. He laughed. His color had returned so that meant he had gotten better. He heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Who's there?" His voice had returned to normal.

I poked my head in the door.

"Hey 'Mione, how was Hogsmeade?"

"Bad. Very bad. Voldermort returned." I walked in the door.

Ron shuttered at the sound of his name.

"Really Ronald you act like a baby."

He threw me a nasty look. "Where is Harry?"

I paused. "He went back to fight He-who-must-not-be-named."

Ron sat up straight. "Are you serious?"

"Yea…"

"Blimey...has he gone mad?"

"I hope so."

We laughed but it quickly died away.

"What's in the basket?"

"Ooh, I got dinner for Harry and I but Harry left. Want some?"

"Do I?" A large smile spread across his face.

I smiled and walked over to his bed. I sat by his feet and started to unpack the basket.

"Where did you get all this?" His mouth began to water.

"Dobby." I began to hand Ron some food. Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed. I fed him a few pieces of meat.

"Thanks 'mione."

I smiled and then took a bite. I chewed as I thought about Harry. "Ron? Do you think we should go and help him?"

"Hmm, he is our best mate…yes. But after we eat."

I got off the bed and pulled him out with me.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!"

I turned back and looked at him.

"Let me get some pants on first."

I began to laugh.

Ron turned the color of his hair.

I turned around and waited for him to dress.

_Pleas be okay Harry. Please be okay._

"Okay ready." Ron moved some of his long hair out of his eyes.

Without responding I turned toward the door and walked out of the room.

Ron put his hands in his pockets and followed me down the stairs.

Harry approached the hotel once more. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard.

Tonks and Lupin were waiting for him.

"Wha-What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think Harry? Do you think the order would sit and twiddle their thumbs knowing Voldermort was close by?"

"No…but why are you guys out here and not fighting in there?" He angrily thrust his finger toward the door.

"Because of you…" Tonks twirled her wand between two fingers.

"Me?"

"We knew you would come back after you made sure Hermione was safe." Tonks said as she picked up the wand she had just dropped.

"So are we going in now?"

"If we wanted you to fight, why would we be waiting here to stop you?" Lupin raised his eyebrow.

"But I am supposed to fight him, I am the one he wants."

"That may be true but we don't want to have a 16 year old boy have to destroy such a powerful wizard by himself."

Harry grit his teeth. "So you won't let me in there?"

"It is better for you to stay out here."

Harry began to get angry and then punched the wall, splintering the old decaying wood. Tears of frustration began to fall down his cheeks. "I am such a coward. I should have fought him when I had the chance."

"Hary, Dumbledore and the rest of the order are taking care of it now. It was best that you did not fight him."

Tinks lifted her head and directed her eyes toward him and no longer the ground. "I know for a fact that you were not hiding from You-know-who. You were protecting Hermione weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was."

Tonks smiled and then Lupin placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You see Harry, sometimes the bravest thing to do is not fighting at all."

"How can that be brave?"

"What about you mother? Wasn't she brave?"

"Yes…"

Lupin cut him off once more. "Your mother protected you, she did not fight him. She pleaded but she did not want to put you in danger. So…"

"She protected me even though it would cost her, her life."

"That's what mothers do." Tonks rested her arm on Lupin's shoulder.

"What I am trying to say is that protecting Hermione instead of fighting You-know-who was brave."

"And knowing when to fight and when not to fight is a noble thing." Tonks winked.

Harry stood before them defeated. "I guess you're right."

Tonks smiled and Lupin grinned.


	12. Surprises and misconceptions

Chapter: Surprises and misconceptions

Ron and I ran down to Hogsmeade. Since most of the teachers were now watching the children or facing Voldermort himself, the gate to Hogsmeade remained open. Ron stumbled as he tried to keep up.

"Hermione…do you…really think…we can…help him?" He said between breaths.

"Never hurts to try." _Please be okay Harry…_

The road which led to the hotel became visible. I sprinted toward it. _I have to hurry!_

"Hermione, wait!" He pouted.

"Ronald, our friends life is at sake and you want to slow down?"

"Just take into consideration that I am sick."

I rolled my eyes. "Just hurry Ron!"

He whined a bit before running once more.

_We are getting closer._

Three figures came into view.

_Please be okay Harry._

Two of them faced me, the third has their back turned. I began to make out Lupin and Tonk's faces out of the shadow of the large overgrown tree that blocked out the evening sunlight.

_Harry…_

Tonks looked up and saw me. She nudged Lupin who then looked at me. I quickly slowed down my pace and walked over to them. The third person noticed that Lupin and Tonks were looking elsewhere. They began to turn around. When I noticed it was Harry, I smiled widely.

"Hermione…"

"Harry, you're okay."

"Yea…"

I quickly remembered about my companion and turned around looking for him.

His familiar red hair stood out as he walked closer to us.

"Ron! You're better!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was, I think I am sick again." He began to cough.

He looked over at me then back at Ron. "You guys came down to help me, didn't you?"

"Yup." I stated as Ron had a coughing fit.

He smiled. His smile was so warm I could not help but smile back.

Flashes of colored light came from under the door. This made me nervous.

"We should get out of here." Harry said as he watched me looking at the door.

I looked at him shocked. "Leave?"

"Yes leave?"

Ron whimpered knowing that he had to walk up to the school.

My jaw hung open._ I can not believe he is not going to fight. The way he talked about going back to fight him, I am surprised by his change. What made him change?_

"Are you sure Harry? Are you sure you want to go back?"

Hasrry walked a few steps forward then stopped. His head looked toward the ground. After a few seconds he turned toward her. "Yes, I am sure."

His face was frozen in seriousness. I did not know what was wrong. _I hope Harry is okay. _He slowly turned back his head and took a few more steps forward. We began to follw, Ron had yet another coughing. I walked over to him and placed his arm over my shoulders. My arm went against his back. Ron gasped for breath.

"Uh thanks 'mione."

"No problem. Let's get you back to bed."

He nodded.

I looked toward Harry who remained ahead of us. Something was definitely bugging him, but what?

Ron staggered behind so I watched him get further and further ahead. He did not bother to wait for them or even look their way.

Ron began to cough. I stopped walking and rubbed his back ad he continued to cough. Once the coughing ended he looked towards me. "What's wrong Hermione?"

I looked at him. "Oh nothing, wondering why Harry decided not to fight Voldermort."

Ron quivered.

"I swear, you are such a baby."

"What makes you so high and mighty?"

I took my hand off his back and glared at him, I stormed off in the direction Harry had gone.

The sun had now set so it became a bit colder. I wrapped my jacket closer to my body and folded my arms. I began to feel bad for leaving the sick Ronald behind.

I walked the steps up to the large doors leading to Hogwarts, silently. I was confused and scared. _What should I do?_ As I walked down the hallway I noticed how quiet it was. Nobody was in any of the neighboring corridors. _Are they all in their houses? _I began to walk up the stairs to the Fat Lady. I ran my hand along the railing. My eyes drifted from painting to painting. The only thing on my mind was Harry. _Where did he go? Why didn't he wait for us? Something has to be on his mind. He would not turn down a fight with He-who-must-not-be-named after acting the way he did._

"Why hello Hermionie, why such a long face?"

I looked up to see the Fat Lady watching me.

"Oh hello. I was just thinking about something."

"Well your friend Harry just came through a few minutes ago."

I raised my eyes to hers when she said Harry. "Really."

"Yeah, he did not look in a good mood either."

"Really."

"But I am just a portrait, I don't know a thing."

"I will talk to Harry."

The Fat Lady smiled then swung open.

"But I didn't give the password."

"It's quite all right. I know who you are."

"Thanks you."

"You're welcome."

A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. This is just setting up for the next chapter. So far Luna is in the lead with one vote. ONE VOTE! Come guys, I am letting you decide who he should marry. The dead line should be when I put chapter 16. How about that? That's should be enough time. When ch 16 is up that is when the poll closes and the winner will be announced.


	13. No matter where I run, he always finds m...

A/N: Hmm…Luna is in the lead with two votes for her and two votes against her. I don't know if that should mean she is back at zero or what. Keep the votes coming for your character or if you don't want Ron to get married at all. That's just an update. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter: No matter where I run, he always finds me

I stepped through the hole into the common room.

Harry rested his head in his hands and was staring into the fire.

"Harry…"

"Hmm?"

"Harry, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Just drop it."

"No I won't." I answered with conviction.

Harry looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Harry I care about you. I know some thing is wrong, why won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing."

I looked at him. He looked back at me. "All right, it is just something Lupin and Tonks said."

"What did they say?"

He wet his lips. "Well, I told them I wanted to fight Voldermort and they told me not to. Lupin told me to go back here and protect you and Ron. He told me that the bravest thing to do was to not fight at all. Like my mother did."

"Oh Harry."

"Even though I want to fight him. I have to know when I should and shouldn't fight him. I have to remember what she did for me. She gave her life for mine. I can't throw my life away after all that she did for me." His eyes began to tear. "This time I will leave it up to Dumbledore."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh Harry."

He put his head on my shoulder.

The portrait swung open and Ron fell in.

"RON!" I shrieked.

He began to cough. "I am okay."

"You should go back to bed."

He continued to cough.

Harry approached us. "Here let me help you up the stairs."

Ron looked up at him. Harry and I helped him to his feet.

"Get well soon." I smiled.

"Oh, now you are nice to me." Ron retorted.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the one who left me alone out there!"

"You were being an ass when I was trying to help you!"

"Me being an ass! You are the one who left a sick boy out in the cold, made to walk the long walk back to school by himself."

"Don't be so dramatic, you are 16 aren't you? You should be able to take care of yourself."

"Guys, stop bickering!"

I turned to Harry. "But…"

"Just stop. Come on Ron I will take you upstairs."

I took my seat in my favorite chair. The fire flickered in front of me. _I wonder how things are going? I just hope nobody gets hurt._ I stared at the fire a bit more. I watched the small ashes fall to the bottom as they gave off an orange glow. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs so I quickly turned my head only to find Harry. His hands in his pockets and looking as cute as ever.

I smiled.

He sat down next to me.

"He will try to come find me. No matter what happens with Dumbledore."

"He won't get you while you are here."

"Yes he will."

"How?"

"Think about it. He is scared of Dumbledore so he would never attack me when he is around. So, he makes Dumbedore and an assortment of teachers go somewhere outside the school which then leaves me unprotected.

I gasped. "Do you really think he would try to get you now?"

"If he wants me badly he will."

"S-Smart kids-s, you really are s-smart." A cold voice said from behind them.

Harry spun around. I could only guess who it was.

"Hermione, get outta here!"

"S-She can't."

"Why can't she?"

"S-She has-s nowhere to go."

I looked around. Suddenly the room had become dark.

"What is going on." I felt myself hit the cold ground.

"We are being transported somewhere." Harry responded in a calm voice.

I felt my hands begin to shake. _What is he doing here? Where is Dumbledore? I hope he doesn't hurt us. I don't know what I would do if he killed Harry. Oh please Harry don't die. Don't die._

Dumbledore wiped his forehead. "I have not done this in awhile."

Prof. McGonagall looked toward him. "I was not expecting this today."

I don't think any of us did." Snape placed his wand into his coat.

Dumbledore made the door swing open. "The dark lord can be frightened easily. He is afraid of me so he runs and makes his death eaters fight."

"He-who-must-not-be-named is a coward." Snape stepped past Lupin and continued his walk toward the school.

"Did Harry return?" Dumbledore's tired eyes fell upon Lupin and Tonks.

"As you predicted." Tonks replied.

"We sent him back to school along with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think Harry is still in danger?"

"Do you think Lord Voldermort was hiding from us to attack Mr. Potter?"

"Would he be able to get into the school?" Lupin asked with fear in his eyes.

"Reamus, if the dark lord has found young Potter, he would be able to hold him off for a period of time."

"Aren't you worried about his safety Albus?"

"Of course I am but we don't know for a fact whether or not he is looking for Harry."

"But are you going to leave the chance open. If we do not protect the boy there is a chance he could very well be facing off with him now."

"Reamus…"

"I am going to check to make sure. I can't let the son of two of my friends die like that."

"Reamus, we understand your concern. We all care deeply for Mr. Potter and would not want anything to happen to him. But we can't charge up there just yet because there is a chance that the dark lord is lurking and is waiting for us to lead him to Harry."

"Are you telling me to sit around while Harry is in danger?"

Dumbledore pressed his lips together.

"I am sorry headmaster but I can not do that."

Lupin swiftly turned around and ran in the direction of the school.

Dumbledore placed a hand on his forehead as McGonagall waved goodbye to Tonks.

"What if Reamus is right Albus. What if he has already found Mr. Potter?"

"He has."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "What?"

"He already found him."

"How…what…Albus we should help him."

"Yes I know, but I don't want the whole world to know that the dark lord made his way into our school. The parents would be furious and would pull their children from school. I don't want that to happen so I think we should keep it between us."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Get Fawkes, and then help Harry."

"Are you sure taking your time id the best move?"

"I believe so. I have the highest faith in that boy. He has done it before, he will do it again."

Prof. McGonagall locked the gate to Hogsmeade. "Incredible boy, Harry is. I can expect so much from him." She smiled.

"I think we all can."

McGonagall's small frail hands folded and rested against her legs as she walked.


	14. The love they finally shared

Chapter: The love they finally shared

I felt the sweat drip across my temple as I watched the stare down between Harry and Voldermort.

Voldermort pressed his fingers together and placed his chin into the space between his thumb and pointer finger. "It is-s a matter of time until Dumbledore notices-s that I am here."

"Is that what we are waiting for?" Harry clenched his fist which held his wand.

"I want him to witness-s me finally kill you."

I gasped.

Voldermort turned and looked at me. "Don't worry my dear girl. You will go after he does-s."

I pressed my lips together. I searched for my voice.

"You will not touch Hermione."

"Who is going to s-stop me?"

"I will."

Voldermort laughed. "Foolis-sh boy. You can't even s-save yourself."

"Harry…" I said softly.

It steadily became darker.

I pulled my wand out and whispered. "Lumos."

The tip of my wand ignited and illuminated a small circle around me.

The light flickered against the side of Harry's face. His face even looked handsome in the dark. I let out a girly sigh._ That boy is so handsome._

Voldermort tapped his finger tips together. "Albus-s is-s here." He hissed.

The sound of a door opening was heard from a distance. The images of McGonagall and Dumbledore came into view.

"Thank goodness they are okay." Prof. McGonagall exclaimed.

"Albus-s Dumbledore s-so nice of you to come." Voldermort held out his arms in welcome.

Dumbledore kept a calm and collected face.

"I am s-so happy you came to watch me kill Mr. Potter here."

"You can't kill Harry Potter!"

"I have enclosed Harry, myself and the girl in a barrier to keep you out."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Do you really think that could keep me out?"

Voldermort watched him approach the barrier and tap it with his wand. The barrier immediately melted away.

Voldermort cringed and reached out for his wand.

"Expillarmis!" Harry yelled. ((A/N: I know it's spelled wrong and I am too lazy to go check the book.))

Voldermort's wand flew out of his hand and landed 10 feet away from him. His icy stare fell upon Harry. "Accio wand."

The wand flew back over to him.

"AVADA-..." Voldermort smirked at him.

"Crucio!" Dumbledore yelled.

Voldermort stopped in his tracks and was hit in the stomach by the Crucio attack and stumbled backwards a bit. He became immobile.

Dumbledore took this time to come into the barrier.

"Headmaster look out!" I shrieked.

Voldermort held out his wand in his hand and had pointed it at his back.

"Expelliarmis!" ((A/N: Again I don't care if it is spelled wrong or what not. I am not perfect.))

The wand flew toward me.

Dumbledore turned and looked at me. "Turn your light out!"

I nodded and extinguished the light.

Everything went dark.

I sat completely still. I did not know where to go.

"'Mione?" Someone whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

I felt somebody brush against my leg.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

I felt him crawl across the floor to me.

He placed his hand on mine.

"I don't know. I wanted to find you and get you out of the barrier."

"Why?"

"I don't want to risk getting you hurt."

"Will you come out with me?" I faced him even thought I could not see him. I felt his breath against my face.

Harry did not answer.

"I see."

"I am sorry Hermione…I must stay and help this time."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I promise I will try not to."

I began to cry.

He reached out and placed his hand on to my cheek. My tears ran over his fingers.

"Oh 'Mione, don't cry. It will be okay."

"No it won't. This is Voldermort we are talking about. He won't leave you alone, he is going to attack you." I began to get hysterical.

Harry began to wipe my tears.

I reached out for him and wrapped my arms around him. I cried into his chest.

He put his hands on my back.

"Just don't die Harry."

Harry remained quiet.

"If you have to fight him go ahead, just don't die."

After a long pause he pulled me off his chest. "I promise I won't."

I sniffled a bit. I could begin to make out his face.

"Hermione, do you love me?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"I wanted to know before I went in."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes!"

Harry wiped off another tear.

I reached out to touch his face. I found his cheek, his nose, and his glasses. My finger ran up the ridge of his nose then along his eyebrow. It continued to rise until it was on his forehead. I found his scar and ran my finger across it.

Harry reached up and grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his face.

He then leaned over and kissed me.

My eyes widened.

_I AM KISSING HARRY POTTER! OH MY GOD I AM KISSING HARRY POTTER!_

He pulled back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was longer. _Ahh__!! I fell like screaming! I am finally kissing Harry._

"I better get you out of here."

"All right." I nodded in agreement.

Harry stood up and then helped me up.

"Lumos." Harry whispered to his wand.

The place where Dumbledore entered became visible.

Harry guided me there by hand.

I turned to him before stepping out.

"Be safe."

"I will."

I leaned over and kissed him. This time I could see him.

He smiled and I smiled back.

I then jumped out of the crack.

Instead of jumping to another dark room similar to the dark place we just were, I found myself back in the well lit common room. I looked around. Prof. Mc Gonagall sat on a couch on the other side of the room.

"Oh Miss Granger, thank goodness you got out of there okay."

"Yea…" I trailed off.

My eyes darted around the room.

"You should get some sleep."

"That's all right. I will wait for Harry."

Prof. Mc Gonagall watched me closely. I sat down on a neighboring couch and waited. I did not know how long this would last.

Crookshanks came down the stairs and meowed when he saw me. I patted my legs and he walked over and jumped onto my lap.

"How are you Crookshanks?" I asked him in my best baby voice.

He purred and laid on his back waiting for me to scratch his belly.

I smiled.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 14. I bet you are all thinking _FINALLY_ they kissed LoL. Thanks for all of the reviews and keep those votes coming in. Only a few more chapters before the polls are closed.Hope you are enjoying the story.


	15. Waiting by Candlelight

A/N: I am so sorry guys. My computer has been down this whole week. I have not been able to do anything. I also started school this week so that means slower updates probably in the near future. That is until I get settled with all this new stress of being a senior in high school. AHHH!!! Scary-ness. LoL. Anyway, for those who care, Luna is in the lead. Remember, this is the last chapter that you can send your votes in. I know very sad isn't it? Well anyway…I think the last chapter had the most reviews I have ever gotten on any chapter before. Thanks guys it means a lot to me. ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter: Waiting by Candlelight

Even though it was pretty dark Harry still found Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, what is going on?"

"He was affected by the Crucio curse so he has not touched me yet. I think his aim is off."

"How can he still be on his feet after a Crucio curse?"

"I do not know. All I do know is that he is trying to keep his strength so he can kill one of us tonight."

"Are those his intentions?" Harry already knew the answer to his question.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Harry smirked confidently. "That doesn't mean we have to let it happen."

"Of course not." Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry did not feel comforted.

A soft hissing sound came from behind him. Harry turned around to see Voldermort's snake.

He began to breathe harder.

"Hello." Its yellow eyes locked on Harry. "Remember me?"

Harry did not say anything.

Drops of venom fell to the floor and scorched two holes into it. Harry kept his eyes on the snake.

"You look sssso delicioussss." The snake hissed.

"You wouldn't want to eat me!" Harry gripped his wand.

"Oh and why would you ssssay that?"

He pointed his wand at the snakes' eyes. "I don't digest well." A red light emitted from the end of the wand and struck the eyes of the snake.

It recoiled. "Basssstard!"

Blood trickled down his face. Harry could hear it echo off the floor as it fell.

The snake showed his fangs and slithered toward him.

Harry dove out of his way.

The snake heard the sound of Harry's body hit the ground when he landed on his stomach. Harry began to crawl away from him as it charged after what it thought was Harry.

Harry slowly stood up and began to walk away from the area the snake was in.

"Where are you Harry Potter?" It called.

He began to walk away from the voice, hoping he did not make too much noise with every step he took.

_Where did Headmaster go? He couldn't have gone that far._

Harry then felt something hit him in the back of the head. Harry lunged forward onto the cold ground. The sounds of a women talking were faintly heard before Harry lost consciousness.

Prof. McGonagall's hands remained folded on her lap. Reamus had been through the common room a few times before finally falling asleep in the chair hidden in the corner. Crookshanks attacked my fingers as I wiggled them.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed Miss Granger? You do have classes tomorrow."

I placed my hand on Crookshanks stomach and let him bite my fingers. "It is all right. I would not be able to sleep knowing Harry was fighting Voldermort anyway."

She nodded.

An owl flew up to the window.

I picked up Crookshanks and placed him onto the floor before getting up. The owl tapped on the window as I opened it. Its large brown wings spread open as it flew toward Prof. McGonagall. It landed on the arm rest and held out its leg for her. He waited for her to untie the letter.

I watched Prof. McGonagall as she slowly untied the note and unrolled the parchment. Her eyes darted back and forth as she quickly read through the inscription.

Within moments she was on her feet making her way toward the door.

"I will return shortly. If the headmaster needs me tell him I am in my office."

I nodded.

She hurried out of the room.

The owl flew out the window when it saw Crookshanks getting ready to pounce. I closed the window behind it.

I walked back over to my chair I was sitting in. Before I sat down I noticed my book bag sitting underneath a table. I picked it up and carried it toward the chair with me.

_Maybe there will be something in here for me to do to keep myself busy._

I began to look through my bag for any unfinished homework. Instead I found a familiar pink covered book.

_I forgot about this…_

I flipped through the book once more. My only light were the many candles and torches. I got to the page that said, "Get your best friend to fall in love with you" and in between the pages were a few strands of hair, Harry's hair, which I had pulled. I opened the book further and blew the strands on to the floor.

_I guess I don't need that anymore._

I smiled to myself. Finally after fanaticizing about it for so long, I finally kissed Harry Potter. The next step is to tell Ron.

_How will Ron take this? If we don't tell him and he finds out he will be hurt. If we tell him there is a chance that he will be hurt. What is a girl to do? Make Harry do it..._ I laughed…_a good thing about having a boyfriend is that he could do things for me. Just kidding, I would never make Harry do that alone. I just hope Ron is not mad when he finds out._

Lupin moved in his sleep. It looked as if he was having a bad dream. A red haired Tonks made her way into the common room.

"'ello Harry!": She smiled.

I looked around.

She laughed. "Guess he isn't here. Well 'ello Hermione."

"Hello Tonks."

"Is Harry fighting with Dumbledore?"

I nodded.

Tonks heard the heavy breathing to her side and turned to see Lupin moving about.

Tonks chuckled. "He reminds me of a dog with a nightmare."

I didn't laugh. I just watched Lupin's legs twitch every few moments to Tonk's amusement.

"Man, so this is your common room then? Seeing how the Weasley lot carry themselves I would think it would be a lot messier."

"We have house elves to clean up after us."

"House elves, really."

"I thought you went to Hogwarts?"

"I did but it feels like a million years ago."

"You aren't old."

"I hide my age well." Tonks smirked in a joking manner.

"You remind me of the Weasley's with that hairdo."

Tonks scrunched up her nose and then changed her hair to match mine.

I laughed. "Does my hair look like that?"

Tonks twirled around making me laugh more.

The room was suddenly filled with a bright white light. Tonks and I shielded our eyes as the light intensified.

Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the light.

My eyes began to water from the brightness of the light.

The light began to dim as Dumbledore's figure became clearer.

His back was turned and he was holding something.

"Headmaster…" I shouted.

Dumbledore turned around slowly toward me. Once he faced me I discovered that the thing he was holding…was Harry.


	16. Quality time in the hospital room

Chapter: Quality time in the hospital wing

"HARRY!" I shrieked as I saw his body.

"He is not dead, if that is what you are thinking."

"Thank goodness." Tonks approached Dumbledore.

"Tonks, I want you to escort Hermione up to her bed and once she is asleep, I want you to meet me in the hospital wing."

"I can escort myself to bed Headmaster."

"But I know you will follow me to the hospital wing after we go." Dumbledore winked.

I looked at the floor since that was what I was planning to do.

"Mr. Potter will still be there in the morning."

I looked at Harry's face and my bottom lip began to tremble.

"You need your sleep Hermione." Tonks consoled me as we began to walk up the stairs to the dorm.

Silent tears fell down my cheek.

"I have a feeling He-who-not-be-named escaped." Tonks whispered.

"You think?"

Tonks nodded.

I looked down at my watch. "1:15"

"It's not that late."

"Still Hermione, you need sleep. Harry is okay now, he is safe. You can sleep easy tonight."

I felt myself get drowsy. My body was not responding. Tonks voice became more distant. I felt myself fall forward as my eyes closed.

- - -

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione."

I felt somebody shaking me back to conciousness. My eyes slid open to discover Ginny sitting next to me once I was able to focus I realized I was not in my room but in the hospital wing. I sat up quick.

"Where is Harry?"

"Right here 'mione."

I heard his voice and looked for him to find him in the bed next to me. I smiled widely.

"You're okay."

"MmmHmm." He answered confidently.

"Tonks said you fainted because of lack of sleep." Ron confirmed.

"But Madame Pomfrey said that another factor is lack of nutrition." Ginny looked in my eyes.

I remembered now I have not had a meal in a few days.

"You need to keep better care of yourself." Harry smiled.

"That's why I have you."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione back to Harry then at Hermione again. He waved his hand in front of our faces.

"Are you lot okay?" Ron asked while continuously waving his hand. Ginny awed and watched them.

I broke out of them spell. "Yeah I think so."

Harry began to laugh. "Sorry mate. I guess we forgot to tell you, 'mione and I are going out now."

"About flippin' time!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron looked at his sister. "…Ginny…"

"You guys have liked each other for so long but you were both scared of what the other would say."

Ron looked back at Harry. "Is this true mate?"

Harry nodded.

Ron began to laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you liked her too."

Ron laughed. He shook his head. "No offense 'mione."

"None taken."

Madame Pomfrey entered the room. "It's time for them to eat. They will be released tomorrow. Run along to the Great Hall Mr. and Miss Weasley, I think the feast is starting."

"Are the trains coming the day after tomorrow for people going home for the holiday?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Wait aren't you guys going back to the burrow?" Harry pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

Ron nodded sadly." Mum wants us home."

"Then I guess we will see you after the holiday." I looked at Ginny.

"We will see each other tomorrow."

I smiled and I looked over at Harry.

"Run along children." Madame Pomfrey pushed Ron and Ginny out of the room.

As soon as they left Harry reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I was so scared seeing Dumbledore carrying you out like that."

"Did you wait for me the whole time?"

"Do you think I would go to bed?"

Harry paused. "No."

I giggled.

The sound of Madame Pomfrey's heels coming closer echoed off the walls. I quickly dropped Harry's hand.

"Dinner." Her sweat smiled illuminated her face.

She handed us each a tray. "Enjoy." She smiled once more before leaving.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and faced Harry. I placed my tray on my lap and looked down at my food.

"Shepard's pie!" Harry smiled at the food selection.

"Ok Ron."

He looked up at me. I had a mouthful of food and I opened up my mouth and stuck out my tongue.

"Ewww…" Harry grimaced.

I laughed.

Harry threw peas at me. I began to throw them back. Madame Pomfrey saw the airborne peas and ran over to us.

"Children, Children stop that! Now clean this mess up!"

I dropped my arm which was raised and ready to attack. Harry fixed his glasses.

Madame Pomfrey looked at both of us and then returned to her office.

I pulled out my wand and made all of the peas disappear. Harry returned to eating his dinner. I pushed my tray onto the bed.

"You should eat Hermione."

"I am not hungry." I looked away.

"But you have to eat!"

"Fine." I picked up my tray once more and took a forkful of food.

Harry eyed me as I went for a second mouth full.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I tapped my fork against the plate. "So what happened, with Voldermort."

"Dumbledore fought him while I attacked the snake. After I injured him something knocked me out. So again I did nothing, absolutely nothing! I had to fight the bloody snake!"

"Harry that doesn't matter, the thing was that you made it back alive. Not very many people can say that."

Harry moved some food around with his fork. "I feel like I should have done more though. Again, I let somebody else fight him while I did something else. I keep having these narrow escapes from him. How am I supposed to avenge Siris when I hide from him every time he appears?!" He began to breath hard as his anger grew.

"Maybe its fate, maybe you're not supposed to fight him."

Harry squeezed his knees, his eyes focused on me now.

"My fate was to have my life ruined by him. No body understands what I have to go through. I have to have bodyguards! When was the last time you had a body guard Hermione? Nobody can say what my life is like without actually living it!"

I turned my head, tears misting my vision.

The only sound was Harry's heavy breathing.

I turned my body onto my bed and swiftly wiped away my tears. "Just to let you know Harry, I am on your side so I am not the one you should be yelling at!"

I could feel his eyes on me as I pulled my blanket to my chin before lying down. Another cold tear fell down my cheek, I wiped it away before it went past my nose. I laid on my side facing away from him.

"G'night."

My hand tumbled on the table lamp before I successfully turned it off.

A/N: So that is chapter 16. I am sorry if it is slow but it is just building up for the end. Yes the end. But don't worry that won't happen for another 7 chapters or so. I lost count. I hope I will be able to be consistent with my updates. I just started my senior year of high school last week and today I was cast in the school play. So we will see how things will go. I know you guys don't want to hear about my crappy life so I will be quiet now. The winner has been decided and I will cast the lucky girl into the story. This chapter will probably be the last so it won't be up for a long time. So yeah. Well I should stop talking now, I do seem to ramble on these days. LoL.


	17. The midnight vision

Chapter: The midnight vision

A cold hand rested against my cheek as I slept. I turned to see Voldermort grinning madly over me.

"Lovely girl, shame I have to kill you."

"H-H-Harry!" I called.

"He's already dead."

My head slowly turned to the cot next to me to see Harry sprawled on his bed with a look of horror on his face. His dazzling emerald eyes were fixed on the ceiling minus their usual sparkle and his mouth hung open.

Tears slid down my cheeks once it finally hit me that Harry was gone.

"Don't worry, you will be next."

"I am not afraid of you!" I rested back on my arms, awaiting his killing spell.

He raised his wand parallel to my forehead. I shuttered and noticed him lean forward.

I closed my eyes. He began to laugh madly…that is when I woke up.

My body was covered in sweat. My hair stuck to my neck when I sat up.

"Harry?" I whispered.

He did not move.

I kicked my blanket off and placed my feet onto the floor. My legs began to shake as I attempted to stand. Once on my feet, I tried walking the three foot gap between our beds. I lifted my leg to find that it was hard to move. _Must be the medicine Madame Pomfrey gave me._ After two steps my knees gave in and I fell. I grabbed for Harry's bed when I fell and pulled myself onto it.

"Harry…"

My voice was hoarse and dry.

I tried to shake his leg.

He began to stir.

_Good it was just a dream._

"Harry!"

"Huh? What's going on?" He reached for his glasses. I began to cry once more, "He didn't get you."

"What re you talking about Hermione?" He began to get out of bed. "Did you see someone?"

"Nightmare." I wiped away my tears.

Harry stroked my head. "What happened?"

"Voldermort got you." I rested my head on his bed, still kneeling on the floor.

"Do you want me to talk to you until you fall asleep?"

"Can I just sleep with you?"

Harry paused. "Sure. Get on up here."

I struggled to my feet but Harry held out his hand for me. In the darkness I could still see the outline of his body. He helped me into his bed and readjusted himself to make us both comfortable. I buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. ((A/N: Especially since it was a small bed.))

"I am sorry for yelling at you earlier." He whispered.

"It's all right. I am sorry for being overdramatic."

"You have every right to be, I was an ass!"

I laughed.

"You okay now?"

"I think so."

A few moments of silence passed before any one said anything.

"Good night Harry."

"Night Hermione."

I closed my eyes and inhaled Harry's scent until I fell asleep.

- - -

The next morning I woke up extra early to take a shower before going down to the great hall. When I got out Harry was still asleep.

I kissed his forehead before retreating behind a curtain to change. He woke up and sat up, rubbing his head.

His hair, as messy as ever, looked even more untamable. He yawned as he reached for his glasses for a second time this morning. This time with great success.

Madame Pomfrey pulled back the curtain and approached him. "Good Morning Mr. Potter."

"Morning."

"Why don't you take a shower and go down to breakfast."

Harry nodded. He got up and stretched and walked toward the showers I held my shirt to my chest as he passed.

He walked into the bathroom as I put my shirt on. I pulled back the curtain and gathered my belongings. Madame Pomfrey smiled at me. "You want me to tell him that you went to breakfast?"

I nodded.

"Have a nice day Miss Granger."

"You too."

I walked out the door and down the stairs to the great hall.

- - -

"Hey Hermione, feeling better?" Ginny shouted as I walked toward the Griffyndor table.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked.

"Taking a shower."

"Hermione are you going home tomorrow?" Ginny asked as I sat down.

"No, I am staying here."

"I thought you were." Ron exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"We are going back to the burrow. We always thought you had made plans with your parents."

"They sent me an owl a few days ago saying that something came up."

"Ooo." Ron blew some hair out of his eyes.

"Hey it's no big deal guys."

"We invited Harry along, now you will be all alone."

"It's fine guys. I have to catch up on my reading." I pat my book bag.

"I guess all that time you spent snogging with Harry really does cut into your reading time." Ron said jokingly.

"Shut up Ronald." I blushed.

He laughed.

I threatened to throw a piece of toast at him.

He shielded his face.

"You're just jealous, Ron." Ginny folded her arms.

"No I'm not. I just like pissing off Hermione."

"Oh really." I laughed after realizing this.

I raised my hand with the toast in it.

"Oh no not the toast." Ron shrieked in a girly tone similar to his sisters.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What are you so uptight about Gin?" Ron asked while hiding behind his transfiguration book.

I noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Ginny, is there something wrong?" I placed my toast onto my plate.

The tears in Ginny's eyes became bigger.

"Seamus broke up with me!" She wailed.

"I am so sorry Gin." I said comforting.

"I told you that you shouldn't date him."

Ginny glared at Ron. "Well I did."

"You aren't helping anything Ron." I said through my teeth.

Ginny laid her head on the table and began to cry.'

I looked at Ron. "Comfort her!"

He pulled his younger sister into a hug.

She cried into his chest. Ron gave me a look that showed how much he didn't enjoy it. I shrugged then took a bite out of my toast.

"Good morning baby." I heard whispered in my ear.

I turned around to find Harry behind me.

"Morning." I smiled. "Thank you, for last night."

I kissed him.

"No problem. I wish we could do that more often."

"God, did you guys have sex in the hospital wing?" Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.

Harry looked at me. "Darn it, our secret is out Hermione. Now everyone will know about the bun in your oven."

"You got her pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed.

Many people turned around. I blushed while Harry laughed.

"No, Hermione isn't pregnant. We have not even had sex."

Ron and Ginny looked relieved.

I laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Then what are you guys talking about."

Harry looked at me.

"I had a nightmare and Harry comforted me and I did not get a chance to thank him."

"Is that it?" Ginny wiped away the tears that lingered on her cheek.

"Yup."

I could fell Harry's hand go against my back as it finally rested on my side.

A/N: I am so glad this week is over. It has been so stressful. Now I can sit here, listen to my music and type. Since we all know that is what I want to do. But since this sudden heat wave I have been too tired to do anything really and my wrist hurt from yoga yesterday. So yeah. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have good news. I am writing a new Harry Potter story. So once it is complete I will put it up. It will be a Harry Potter Musical. Sounds fun huh? Don't worry there is actually a plot. I am working hard on it so I hope it is good. I guess I will talk to you all later!


	18. Snow day

Chapter: Snow day

"I know you guys are going back tomorrow but do I have to go?" Harry asked quietly as I talked to the weeping Ginny.

"No, if you want to stay its cool. Mum will understand."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you yesterday at the hospital wing."

"It's alright mate. Don't think you would have much fun anyway."

Harry watched me.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"To be honest, I never thought you guys would ever get together."

I looked over at Harry and smiled. He smiled back.

"I didn't think so either. But I am glad I was wrong.

- - -

"You know what? I think I have a crush on Draco."

My heart skipped a beat. "Draco…no, don't get involved with Draco."

"Oh come on Hermione. Just because things didn't work out between you and Draco doesn't mean things will be the same for me."

"He didn't like me, I didn't like him. He was playing a joke on me or something. But he works with Voldermort, I know he does."

"You're crazy. Draco is not a death eater."

"He led me to Voldermort, Harry too."

Ginny tossed her hair off her shoulder. "I don't think he is one anyway."

"I am just trying to help Gin." I directed my eyes out the snow filled window.

Ginny moved some hair behind her ear.

"I bet I can tell you a million times what happened to me and you still would not believe me."

"I believe you when you say how your relationship went sour, but I don't believe he works with He-who-must-not-be-named."

"His father does, why wouldn't he?"

Ginny looked at the floor.

I looked at Harry who was in a deep conversation with Ron. I smiled and he smiled back.

"You and Harry have such a great relationship."

"We have only been going out for a few days."

"Still, I wish I had a relationship like that."

I blushed.

Lavender and Neville walked in through the portrait hall. Neville saw Harry and Ron and approached them. "No classes today. They cancelled classes!"

"Really?" Ron's mouth curled into a smile.

Neville nodded. "They just announced it."

"Cool." Ron looked over at me. "No classes."

"I heard." I pulled out my book and opened it to the marked page.

"Oh come on Hermione, we have a day off and you are going to read?"

"MmmHm." I raised the book higher.

"What else is there to do?" Harry walked over to the window. "It is snowing really hard, we have to find something to do inside."

Ron pulled out his chess set. "You know what that means." He grinned.

"What, wizard chess again?" Harry groaned.

"Oh come on Harry, the only reason he likes playing it is because it is the only thing he can beat you at. Just feed his ego." I smirked.

Ron glared at me. "That is not true!"

Harry laughed.

"Shove it Harry."

Ginny and I began to laugh.

- - -

"Ok, I am bored now." I placed my book down.

Ron gasped. "Hermione, bored with a book?"

I laughed. "I know it's incredible."

Ginny rolled up the parchment she was working on. "Wanna have a snowball fight?"

"That sounds fun what do you guys think?" I turned to Harry.

"You really are bored Hermione." Harry smiled.

"If that's what you guys are up to then I am in." Ron moved his chess piece while Harry wasn't looking.

Ginny and I got to our feet and waited for Harry and Ron to follow.

I waved my wand and my jacket with my scarf and hat appeared on a neighboring chair. Ginny did the same.

"Aww come on Harry. Let's finish the game I was about to win."

"What was that you said about feeding Ron's ego, 'mione?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"All right, I get the point." He stood up and summoned his jacket and scarf also.

I slowly reached over and touched Harry's hand while Ron and Ginny were dressing.

He looked at me and I pulled my hand away.

He reached over and grabbed it.

I smiled.

"Ready." Ron declared.

"Took you long enough." Harry joked.

"Is it gang up on Ron day today?"

Ginny laughed. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Obviously not!" Ron's ears grew red.

Harry and I joined in laughing.

"Let's go already."

I began to walk toward the portrait hole pulling Harry by his hand.

- - -

"Sorry Hermione but Harry is on my team." Ron blew on his hands to warm them.

"That's fine with me." I smirked at Harry.

"Should I get nervous?"

"Yes." Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Snowball fight, huh. Can we join?"

Ron and Harry turned around to see Seamus, Luna, Neville and Lavender behind them.

"Sure, get on teams."

Ginny glared at Seamus, who had his arm around Luna's waist. "We take Neville and Lavender!"

"Fine with me." Neville answered as he walked toward their side of the playing field."

"This looks like fun." Lavender said to Neville as she walked next to him.

"Snowball fight, how childish." Luna added in a spacey tone.

"Come on babe this could be fun."

"Why do you insist on calling me babe and baby when I am not an infant?"

Seamus paused and thought about an answer.

"What does he see in her?" Ginny snarled in my ear.

"Wait, I thought you and Luna were friends?"

"We are, but if she is stealing Seamus then she isn't much of a friend is she?"

"It doesn't look like Luna enjoys being his girlfriend anyway."

Ginny watched Luna. "That maybe, but she is still going out with him."

"Are you still in love with him or something?"

"Yes…" Ginny blushed.

"Why, the relationship between you too is over. He wants to move on, why can't you?"

"Because I lost my virginity to him, I can't have the relationship end if we shared something like that."

"Lordy, don't tell Ron." I put a hand to my forehead.

"I won't if you won't."

"Do I look like I want to die?"

Ginny laughed.

I helped Neville and Lavender with our barrier wall as the first snowballs flew through the air.

"Hermione..?"

"Hmm?" I answered as I made a snowball.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I threw a snowball at Harry's face. "Score!" I then had one in my face. "You are going to die Harry!"

Ginny watched me and smiled. She then threw a handful of snow at Seamus. She laughed as he wiped it off the side of his face.

- - -

Answers and responses to reviews from the past few chapters:

Tamar-shaki: Thank you. Wow I have someone who loves me! D

Acdc-girl2029: Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter. It means a lot!

Preciousonee: Yeah I can't wait to put it up. I have had so much fun writing it.

Elenrod: I would never kill Harry. I love him too much. LoL. I hope you like the musical.

Queen of Harry Potter: Nice name. I love fluff too.

Lotrings08: Thanks for the review.

HPQUEEN: Another queen! Uhh…I dunno where they come from. When I write I have this picture in my head. Almost like a movie picture. Then I say what would I want to happen next or in the future and I write it down. It just comes to me. I see something and put it down. I guess that what I do. There is not really a place where I get these ideas from. I just make a brainstorm and that's where I write all my ideas down and organize them. That's it…nothing special. I love Harry and Hermione pairings so I will keep them together. Don't worry about it! Thanks for the review.

Someonewhocare: I am glad you care. I care. I think she is good too. Thanks for the review.

Thank you all for the reviews and the musical will be up shortly!


	19. Brotherly love

Chapter: Brotherly love

A/N: Nope the fic isn't over yet. The musical is another fic. It is not tied to this one despite all of the similarities. I still have a few more chapters to go on this fic so sit tight it's almost done.

- - -

After both Luna and Seamus had their faces full of snow, I decided to end the fight before it went to bodily harm. Lavender wrapped her arms around one of Neville's who instantly blushed.

"I didn't know they were an item." Harry whispered to me.

I turned to him. "You would be blind if you didn't see the signs Harry."

Harry fixed his glasses, "Well…"

I laughed and playfully punched him.

"Think it is lunch yet? I'm starved." Ron held his stomach.

"They served lunch 2 hours ago." Ginny smoothed out her hair.

"I think I will waste away before dinner." He dramatically placed his hand onto his forehead as if he was about to faint that very second.

"Go ahead and try." She placed her hat back on her head.

"I swear your heart is cold Gin."

"I am so hurt, Ronald."

"Ginerva!"

Ginny winced at her name.

"Got ya!" Ron smiled.

"Keep inflating your ego." Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"Leave me and my ego alone."

"Did I hurt ikkle-Ronnikins feelings?" Ginny leaned closer to him with a victorious grin on her freckled face.

"No."

"No snappy comeback?"

"Give me a few seconds."

By this time both Harry and I could not contain our laughter. Ron glared at us. I wiped a tear from my eyes.

"Sorry mate but that was hilarious."

"Do you guys fight like that all of the time?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

Ginny tossed her head to the side to see Seamus and Luna in the middle of a makeout session. "Gross!" Was the only thing I heard her say before sulking toward the side entrance to the school.

I looked toward her, unable to think of anything to comfort her. Ron noticed Ginny's mood as she left the group. His eyes wandered and stopped on the sight that caused it. His ears grew red as he walked over to Seamus.

"Ron don't!" I screamed.

My screaming broke up the kiss fest just as Ron punched Seamus in the face.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he sprinted toward him.

"GIT!" Ron pointed at Seamus's face. "If you even look at my sister in the wrong way I will hit you again."

Seamus held his nose. Still confused about what was going on.

"You broke her heart and now flaunt Luna in front of her. Bastard."

"So you're standing up for her now." Seamus clung to Luna who was staring off into space.

"Damn right I am."

Seamus smirked.

Ron raised his fist.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's armpits pulling him back. "Don't do it Ron."

Ron threw his arms down and glared at Seamus. Harry watched Seamus as Ron waled back toward me. He shook his head and then followed Ron.

- - -

"You punched him!" Ginny looked shocked and almost angry.

Ron smiled. "Yup. Aren't you proud of your big brother?"

"Did you hit him hard?" She pressed her lips together firmly.

"Yeah, but aren't you proud of me sticking up for you?"

"Erm…yeah." Ginny looked away.

"I was defending you after he hurt your feeling yet you don't care."

"No it's great I hope you broke his nose."

"Ginny is something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong."

"I am your brother, I know when something is up. I am not stupid."

Ginny laughed.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, continue."

"Tell me...what's wrong?"

Ginny's bottom lip trembled. "I can't give up on my relationship with Seamus."

"Why…"

"Well, he uhh…erm…he took something from me that I can never get back."

"Of course you can, when he goes to sleep I will go through his trunk."

"No, not like that…" She looked away.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I can't say." Tears began to form.

"Yes you can."

"No…you will kill me."

"No I won't."

She began hysterically crying.

"Ginny…don't cry."

"HE TOOK MY VIRGINITY! I SLEPT WITH HIM!"

Ron fell backwards onto the floor. His face now completely pale that his freckles stood out.

Ginny ran toward her dormitories crying.

"S….S-S-She…Seamus…"

Ron punched the ground.

I walked through the portrait hole with Harry in toe. Ron was on the verge of tears, angry tears, not tears of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Harry had on finger in one of my back belt loops as he tried to balance a basket in his other hand.

"Ginny slept with Seamus, that's why she can't get over him."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Don't overreact now Ron." I said coolly.

"Did you know about this?" He pointed a finger at me.

"No use pointing a finger, she told me about it a few hours ago."

"Ooo…well anyway is that food?"

"Yes…" I smiled evilly.

"Can I have some?"

"If you won't beat anyone to a bloody pulp."

"Fine."

"All right."

Harry and I sat on the floor next to him and opened the baskets.

"Thank the lord for Dobby!" Ron folded his hands and looked at the ceiling.

I smiled.

Harry was still in shock.

- - -

"Wait, didn't she use to date Dean Thomas?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, the end of last year."

"Why did they break up?"

"Fell out of touch, I think that's what she said." I rubbed my chin.

"Fell out of touch, over summer?" Ron asked questionably.

"These are the words out of her mouth."

"What if we got them back together?"

Ron looked at me. "Would that work?"

"Never hurts to try." I smiled.

"Did she like Dean?"

"If she didn't would she have dated him?"

"I guess not…" Ron looked at the floor.

"Do you think it would work though?"

I shrugged.

Harry looked into the fire.

"I got to go pack, I'll be down in a few minutes." Ron got to his feet.

"Need help?" Harry asked as he turned to him.

"Nah, I will be all right."

Now it was my turn to look at the fire. The soft light flickered against my body. "What time is it?"

Ron looked at his watch. "6:45"

"Kinda dark for 7."

Ron shrugged.

"Well it is Christmas." Harry looked toward the window.

"Still is pretty dark."

"I'll be back." Ron went to the staircase.

"I think it is still awkward."

Harry shrugged and moved closer to me.

I smiled. "I thought you were going to wait to snog me until Ron left tomorrow."

"I was. I can't wait any longer."

I raised and eyebrow.

He placed one hand on my cheek and moved some hair from my face. "Is that all right with you Miss Granger?"

I smiled again. "Yes."

He leaned across the armrests of the chairs and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes. I felt his tongue hit against my teeth. It was almost as if he was knocking to come in. I allowed him in and let him explore my mouth. A sudden surge of confidence was pounding in my veins. I then slipped my tongue into his mouth. He allowed me to search the depths of his mouth. I felt my cheeks flush.

I pulled back embarrassed.

Harry smiled at me.

"Wow, so that's what snogging is like." _Hermione you are so stupid. Why did you just say that?_ I felt myself blushing.

Harry just laughed . I noticed that he was blushing too.

"Want to have another go?"

_Did I just say that?_

"Sure."


	20. Memories

Chapter: Memories

A/N: 100 REVIEWS! Yay! Thanks guys. This is my first fic to hit 100 reviews. You know that every single review means a lot to me. Only a few more chapters are left to this fic. I hope you guys are reading the musical, it is now my favorite fic that I have written. Well anyway, enjoy!

- - -

Ginny and I walked down to breakfast together the next morning. She was babbiling about her feelings for Seamus and how she wants to hurt him. I acted like I was listening but I was thinking about the night before. Only half of the Great Hall was full. Griffyndors still had the majority.

"So what are you going to do this break?"

I quickly snapped back to reality. "Uh, I dunno actually."

"I bet you and Harry are going to snog the whole time."

_Does she know about last night? _I blushed. "Noooo!"

Ginny smiled as if trying to pull something out of me.

"What?"

"You and I both know that you want to snog Harry senselessly."

"You're off your rocker."

"Come on 'mione."

"I am not like that."

"Oh come one." Ginny moaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you are not that innocent."

I shook my head. "I do not want to snog Harry senselessly."

"But you still want to."

I blushed more.

"See I know you too well."

By this time we had found seats next to Harry and Ron.

"Morning sweetie." Harry beamed.

"Morning." I leaned over and kissed him quickly.

Ron pretended not to notice.

"So did your mom tell you why she wanted you back for Christmas." I asked Ron as I put a few pieces of bacon on my plate.

He watched my hand spoon some eggs next to it and answered, "Nothing important. Just misses us."

I nodded in agreement.

"What do you plan to do?"

I quickly glanced over at Ginny praying she wouldn't say anything. She noticed the look I gave her. Instead Harry just laughed and placed his arm around me.

"We are just going to hang around here. Probably go visit Hagrid. Been itchin; to visit him recently, maybe Hermione would like to come along."

"That sounds like fun. I also need to catch up on some homework that I have been to busy to do. Most of all relax. I seriously need to relax. And the best way to do that is to read. I have a stack of books I need to read. This break will give me the head start I need."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all rolled their eyes.

"What?"

"Do you really think you will get much reading done with a boyfriend like me around?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I am going to try." I smirked.

I looked into his emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle with a little something extra. He searched my eyes as I searched his. With out hesitation we had locked lips.

"Eww guys I was trying to eat here!"

I laughed out loud.

Harry combed his hair with his fingers.

Ginny glowed with happiness. "They are so cute together."

"Disgusting if you ask me, and they are my best friends."

Harry let out a small laugh.

"Leave the spooning until after I leave." His eyes avoided mine and his voice sounded shaky.

"Is there something wrong, Ron?"

"Nope, everything is perfectly fine. You guys have fun." He still avoided direct contact and gave a weak smile to us.

"We will, I hope you guys do as well." Harry looked at Ginny.

"Just another annoying family get together and mom crying over Percy again. Loads of fun." The sarcasm was thick in her voice.

I laughed nervously.

"Well we better go, the train should be leaving soon." Ginny pushed away her plate which she had not touched.

I got up and hugged Ron and then Ginny. Ron shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Ginny smiled and waved as she walked away.

"I think something is bothering Ron about us." I said as I waved back to Ginny.

"I wonder what?" Harry stopped waving. "He told me he was perfectly fine about us."

I shrugged. "Something is bugging him."

"I see what you mean." Harry looked at me.

- - -

I decided that today was a good day to go study. I had loads of homework left to do. Harry was disappointed at first then understood. Madame Pinch, was the sign that sat on the desk of books. I knew her as Sue. She yawned as she alphabetized the large stack of books that were strewn across her large wooden desk.

"Good afternoon Sue."

"Oh, good afternoon Hermione. Staying here for holiday?"

I nodded. "Yup, Mum and Pop sent a letter saying they were too busy."

"Shame. Well I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Aren't you going home?"

"No my child. My husband has long since passed away and my children have families of their own."

She levitated a stack of books on to a tray. "No worries though. I enjoy my time here. I do not know what I would do without it."

"I know what you mean. I hope you have a nice holiday."

"You too." She gleamed.

I walked into the row of books. _That's right I still have that book of spells in my bag. I almost forgot about it._

A large book with a faded blue colored cover seemed to call my name. I pulled it off the shelf and placed it under my arm. I walked over to a small table in the corner and placed the book on it. I pulled out a foot long piece of parchment and my quill. _Ahh__, this is what I needed after a stressful week._

I flipped through a few of the dusty pages and furiously scribbled onto the parchment. The corners of my mouth turned up into a smile as my hand sped from side to side. I was relieved to have finally finished the essay once my quill reached the bottom right corner. I hummed to myself as I rolled it back up and placed it into my bag. I flipped through the book a bit more. _Now this is really interesting. Maybe I should take this back to read._ The dust filled the air as I slammed the book shut. My ancient runes book was the next one I pulled out. I pulled another foot long piece of parchment. _Here we go again…_

- - -

Harry looked at old photos of his parents. He had one of Sirus's old pictures of his father and Sirus when they were his own age. His father was laughing and Sirus was pretending to choke him. Both of them were good looking. Harry began to notice the similarities between himself and his father. The next picture was on of his mother dressed in a fancy gown. Her hair was pulled up and she looked very beautiful. Harry noticed that she was waving at the photographer as if trying to get him or her to go away. He also noticed her blushing and then she tried to cover herself by crossing her arms across her chest. _She acts a lot like Hermione._ He smiled.


	21. Friendly Relationships

Chapter: Friendly Relationships

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked as she sat across from her older brother.

"Nothing." Ron moved some hair from his eyes.

"Then why did you act like that awhile ago?"

"Act like what?" Ron watched the snowflakes softly hit the window.

"How thick is your bloody skull!"

Ron was taken aback by Ginny's attitude.

"Did you see the look on Hermione's face when she was waving to us?"

"No, if it was bad, maybe it was because of your sarcastic remark."

"My…you were the one that treated them like dirt."

"I did not!" The door to their compartment rattled.

"Yes you did, you wouldn't look at them when they talked to you and you gave Hermione the driest smile I have ever seen."

"Did not!"

"Did too! Why did you act like that?"

"Because…because…" Ron looked away from her.

"They kissed." Ginny finished.

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

"What's the big deal? They just kissed."

"They are my best friends."

"And! They are in love. I have kissed my boyfriend in front of you before."

"I didn't exactly enjoy that."

"Then why are you against their relationship? Are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me." Ginny leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

"I am not jealous of them."

"Then what is wrong with you?"

Ron looked toward the door and watched a couple of third year Ravenclaw girls walk by.

"Ron…RON!"

"What!" Ron quickly turned his head toward his little sister.

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

Ginny groaned. "You're impossible!"

Ron smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on!"

"No…"

"What is it…do you like Hermione? That must be it?"

"No, no I don't like Hermione. I just…oh never mind."

"You what? You know I won't stop bothering you until you tell me."

"Do you not have a life dear sister?"

"Nope not anymore."

"You need a boyfriend."

"No, I'm okay with just bothering you."

"Well I am not."

Ginny laughed. "Come off it."

"I have nothing to say."

"Then why did you have such a weird attitude, you feel left out or something."

Ron didn't respond.

"You are aren't you."

Ron caste his eyes to the floor.

"Ron you don't need to feel left out."

"Why do you say that? My two best friends are going to snog every moment of the day, when will I get Harry to do stuff with me? I thought we were best mates."

"You are best mates, that is the thing. You still have your best friends."

Ron folded his arms.

"Don't you want them to be happy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then why do you think they would not be your friends?"

"I think they would spend all of their time together and forget about me."

"Could Harry and Hermione forget about you?"

Ron sat up and a smile came upon his face. "I guess not.

Ginny gave herself a victorious look. _I am great._

"That's Gin."

"No problem." She looked at the higher window and opened it letting the snowflakes fall against her face.

"You'll catch a cold!"

"I am okay with that."

Ron laughed.

- - -

Harry put the pictures away and pulled out his homework. _What the hell, I need to get it done sometime and I am not doing anything now. _He slouched a bit more in his chair and pulled out his supplies. As soon as he opened his book to the assigned page the door opened.

"Hey Harry."

He looked up to see me smiling widely.

"Hey babe. What have you been up to?"

I kissed him. "Doing my homework and then I picked up a new book to read."

"Oh. I just started mine."

"Well…I will let you copy if I can fly on your Firebolt."

Harry laughed. "You hate flying."

"I know." I jumped into the chair next to him. "But I want to try it. I don't know, maybe it is because I am dating you. Sometimes makes me want to get on a broom."

"Really, just by dating me?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I know it sounds stupid but it's true. I wanna see why you love it so much."

Harry smiled. "Okay let's go now."

My face fell. "Now?"

"Yes now."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. While getting up I tripped on the rug and fell into his arms. He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

My knees began to shake. I finally realized what I had just agreed to.

"Are you okay?"

"Just dandy, where's your broom?"

"Accio Firebolt." He smirked.

Within a few minutes the Firebolt was at his side.

I laughed nervously. "Right, off we go then."

We linked arms and walked out of the portrait hole.

- - -

I survived, a bit rattled but alive. I clung to Harry the whole time. He practically had to carry me back to the Griffyndor tower.

"Is that always that scary?"

Harry laughed. "Yes."

"How do you do it?"

"I am skilled."

I playfully punched him.

"Hey, I was just telling the truth."

I laughed. After a few moments he joined in. I yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep well last night. The girls I share a room with were talking until late last night."

"Well then sleep with us. I think most of the guys are gone."

"Think that's allowed?"

"We slept in the same bed in the hospital wing."

"I guess you're right. Why not?"

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist. He then led me up to the boy's dorm. _It's completely empty. _Harry scratched his head. "Maybe the rest of them are still out."

I shrugged. He threw me a shirt of his. _Duh something to sleep in. _I held it tightly and looked at him. He removed his shirt and looked up at me. "If you want me to turn around I will."

"No that's okay." I undid my jeans and let them fall to the floor. I could feel Harry's eyes on me as I went to remove my shirt. When left in my undergarments I covered my bare stomach with my arms. I looked at Harry who stood before me with his mouth hung open. "What?"

"Blimey…you're beautiful."

I blushed. I put his shirt on and walked over to Ron's four poster bed. "No, come sleep with me." I smiled and climbed into his four poster bed.

- - -

"Harry…Harry…Harry." Harry opened his eyes. His arms wrapped around his sleeping lover. The voice called him out of bed. "Come on Harry." This time a women's voice. Harry got out of bed and followed the voices to the common room to find his parents in front of him.

A/N: Hope you guys like that chapter. Nothing bad happened….they just slept in the same bed. I wanted to clear that up. Well anyway I wanted to that you, my loyal fans. Thank you and good night!


	22. Final Standoff

Chapter: Final Standoff

A/N: The reviews poured in for the last chapter and I am very grateful. Thanks guys. I hope this chapter is just as good. There are only two chapters left after this. I know it's sad but I can't have it go on forever. So who do you think J.K will be killing off in the next book? She has already announced she will kill someone, but who? Well anyway enjoy!

- - -

"No you're dead." Harry stood completely still on he last stair. The women he recognized as his mother took a few steps toward him smiling sweetly.

"Harry my son."

The man stood behind her and ruffled his hair.

_I remember dad doing that in Snape's pensive…could it be. How could they come back to life? Is it possible?_

He looked into his parents faces_. Wait…_He has been told millions of times that he was given his mother's emerald. Yet, the women that stood before him had red eyes. _Red Eyes…No, not now. Not here, not again._

"You are not my mother!"

The women looked shocked. "I am Lily, your mother, don't you remember me?"

"You are not my mother!"

Lily's left eyebrow twitched.

"And you're not my father." Harry shoved an angry finger in his father's direction.

James's lips pressed together so they made a line across his face. "How can I not be?"

"You are Voldemort in disguise."

Lily's voice changed from sweet to a soft hiss. "You can't be fooled can you boy? You think you are s-so s-smart." The feminine body then changed to a more manly one. The second figure completely disappeared.

Harry grit his teeth. _This is my fight. Just me and Voldemort._

"S-so boy, are you ready to fight me like a man or are you going to quiver behind Dumbledore once more?"

"No, I am ready for you._" Thank goodness I grabbed my wand when I grabbed my glasses._

"Are you boy, are you really ready?"

Harry ignored the part of his brain that screamed "Yes!"

"Answer me!"

"Yes I am ready, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Watch your tongue boy!"

"I will watch mine if you watch yours."

Voldemort chuckled. "Do you really think you are tough now?

Harry stood up straight.

"Because you're not boy. In fact you're nothing. You're worthless. You don't even deserve to live."

Harry let the insults bounce off of him. Voldemort continued to give him the icy cold stare as he walked back and forth.

Harry tried his hardest not to blink.

"I have an idea. You think you are so tough but what would happen if I brought your loved ones into the picture?" He waved his wand and pictures of Ron, myself, Molly and Arthur and Lupin appeared in front of him.

He looked at me. "Look how peaceful she sleeps." Harry grit his teeth. Ron's picture was next. "Isn't this one your best friend?" Harry remained quiet. "Your mother and father figure. Who would want you as a son?" He walked to the last picture. "Ah, the last of your parents friends. I believe I have done a good job of killing off the rest. What is one more? Then it would be a record." Harry watched the picture of Lupin move. He was laughing at some thing. It was true he was the last. His only tie to his parents. He couldn't risk losing any of them.

"You could spare them all with your own life."

"My life?"

He smiled a crooked smile.

"That all depends on this duel now doesn't it." Harry couldn't lose them, no matter what.

"I t does! PROTEGO!"

Harry was knocked backwards. Without any hesitation he yelled, "Stupefy!" He quickly got to his feet. He ran and ducked behind a large arm chair.

Voldemort looked in Harry's direction. "Impedimenta!"

The arm chair broke in half and the pieces flew in the air.

"Petrif-.."

"Silencio!"

Nothing came out of Harry's mouth.

"Now you can't talk. SO let's start killing off these fine friends of yours." He began walking toward the door leading to the stairwell. Harry dug his mind for the counter curse that I had taught him.

He tapped his cheek with his wand. "Colloportus!" The door sealed itself.

"Do you really think that will stop me?"

He pointed his wand at the door and it burst open.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip.

Voldemort began to climb the stairs.

_What should I do?_

"Expellarmus!" Voldemorts wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort turned around and looked at him.

"Stupefy!" He fell backwards and Harry gathered up his wand.

"Give it back boy1"

"No."

Voldemort eyes glowed red. "Now!"

"No."

He got to his feet and continued walking up the stairs to his dorm. "I can kill her with or without my wand."

"Colloportus!" Harry sealed the door to his dorm.

"ACCIO WAND!"

The wand began to fly toward him once more.

"Stupefy!" Voldermort was knocked off his feet. _I have the upper hand_.

The wand next to its owner and he held it in his hand.

"You are annoying me. IMPEDIMENTA!"

Harry was now on the floor.

Voldemort started to walk down the stairs toward him.

"Avada.." Voldemort began with an evil smirk.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry cut him off

His arms and legs snapped close to his body and he became stiff and fell to the floor near Harry.

Harry jumped up.

Voldemort glared at him.

"Silencio!"

Voldemort opened his mouth but nothing came out.

_Now what do I do?"_

The common room door opened and Dumbledore entered.

"Harry are you all right?"

A stinging feeling ripped across his cheek and he put his hand there to feel blood dripping down his cheek. "Yeah."

Dumbledore's eyes focused on Voldermort.

"Good job Harry. Well done. Even the simplest of spells can subdue the most evil wizard."

"Thanks."

"I will take him from here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take him somewhere. You will be safe now Harry."

"But."

"Hand me that tea cup Harry."

"What?"

"The tea cup."

Harry turned around and a tea cup was sitting on a shelf behind him. "Okay." He picked it up and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Thank you." Dumbledore picked up his own wand and pointed it at the tea cup. "Portus."

Harry watched as Dumbledore and Voldemort vanished before his very eyes.

"I did it!" He smiled. He walked up to the bathroom to tend to his injury.


	23. Finishing up the school year

Chapter: Finishing up the school year

Harry jumped on me as I slept.

"Harry I was sleeping…" I yawned.

"I did it. I actually fought him."

"Fought him?"

"Voldemort."

"Really! Did you finally defeat him?"

"Not for good but for now."

I kissed him. "Great job."

He began to kiss me. "I was afraid of losing you."

"You won't." I smiled.

He smiled. He kissed me once more. "I am going to hit the shower. Would you like to join me?"

I playfully hit him. "No…not now."

He smiled. "See you in a few then."

He ran off.

I sat up in his bed and rubbed my eyes. It was morning, a good morning. For once I could breathe easy. I pulled the covers off me and retreated down the stairs.

Professor McGonagall was replacing a broken armchair with a new one. _How did that break in half?_

"Hey Hermione."

I turned my head to see Lavender waving. "Where were you last night?" Her eyes fell upon what I was wearing and she smiled.

"It's not what you think." I blushed.

"How do you know what you think?"

"I don't." I giggled.

"Well then spill." Lavender pulled me into the chair next to her.

"Okay..."

- - -

I finished getting dressed when I noticed the spell book on my bed. I walked over to it and picked it up. _I don't need this anymore…but I know somebody who does. _I quickly left my room and walked to Ginny's room. I could tell which bed was hers so I hid the spell book underneath her pillows. _She definitely needs this more than me._

- - -

For the next few week and a half Harry and I got to spend a lot of alone time together. Believe it or not I actually did get some homework done. Harry did some as well when he wasn't spending time practicing on his broom. Why he practiced in the snow is beyond me. The holiday was fun for the most part. We spent Christmas at Hogsmeade and exchanged gifts. He gave me a beautiful sapphire necklace. I gave him new gloves, kneepads and goggles for Quidditch with HJP, his initials, stitched into them followed by a snitch that flew back and forth.

I think the best part was knowing that Ron would be coming back shortly. Ron was our third member and being separated told us how much we missed him. And we really did miss him. I felt bad for the look he gave me as he left for the train. I remember feeling the same way when Harry was not at the Burrow and it was just Ron and I.

Finally the day came when he would return. We waited in the Great Hall.

"Hey guys!"

We looked up to see him walking toward us.

"Ron!" I hugged him.

"Hey Hermione, I am sorry for acting like a jerk when I left."

"It's okay. We missed you."

"Anybody miss me?" Ginny smiled from behind him.

I hugged her.

"Did Ron tell you he has a girlfriend now?" Ginny smiled evilly.

"No." Harry smirked. "Who?"

We looked at Ron.

"Luna." Ron answered quietly.

"And Seamus?" I asked him carefully.

"She broke up with him. She always liked Ron. So now he is lonely and came crawling back."

"He did! What did you say?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"No, because I don't think Dean would appreciate it."

"Yea! You're back with Dean!" I smiled. _That last spell worked. I knew that pink spell book was handy._

She nodded. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much. I did some studying, he had practice."

Harry put his arm around me.

"No shagging? No snogging?" Ron scrunched up his nose.

"No shagging…" Harry laughed.

I blushed.

"Let's keep it that way." Ron looked at me.

- - -

We don't know what happened to Voldemort. Dumbledore claims that he escaped wherever he had him. But I am not worried. I know he will come back but Harry assures me that he is ready for another go. I don't know about that but it is good to know he is ready, or at least he thinks he is.

The rest of the year ran pretty smoothly after that. Ginny found the spell book and Dean and her are still together. She doesn't know where it came from and I don't feel like telling her. Luna and Ron were madly in love and he couldn't stop talking about her. No more Looney Lovegood that's for sure.

When summer finally came around we had to split up again. Harry went back to Pivet Drive but I visited once a week. Thank goodness for the Floo network. Did give Dudley a good scare though. His cousin Dudley couldn't believe Harry was dating someone like me. I laughed when ever I saw him looking at me.

One day, for fun. I wore a tube top shirt with a pair of jeans that were a bit tight. You could see the jealousy in his eyes as I cuddled with Harry. Of course his aunt and uncle wouldn't approve so eventually Harry went over to my house.

One month into summer Ron wrote us a letter telling us he proposed to Luna. He wanted us to go to the Burrow right away.

"Imagine Rona and Luna married." Harry laughed.

"Was awfully quick wasn't it?" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah but they are really in love."

"I know but I am worried that it was too quick."

Harry shrugged.

"Well, let's go to the burrow."

"Yeah…"

- - -

Ginny confessed to using a spell from the spell book the day before they were engaged. I laughed. _I can't believe those things worked._

Molly was ecstatic. She really liked Luna, but she told them to wait until next summer to be married, once Ron was out of Hogwarts. All of the other details would be worked out later.

Harry and I stayed at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. When the beginning of term letters came, I was Head Girl.

Something told me this was going to be a good year.

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"I could just tell." I responded.

A/N: Oooo a cliffhanger! I know….I am evil! I even left you on a question to ponder. Ponder, what a great word. Who is Bella? You will have to find out next week!


	24. Love is patient, love is kind

Chapter: Love is patient, love is kind

A/N: Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all of those reviews. You guys are great. Unfortunately this is the last chapter. I know sob sob. The ending is probably nothing you expected. Hopefully you guys like it. I give you the last chapter in Essence of my heart…corny huh? Enjoy!

- - -

"So what happened next?" Bella was a 37 year old patient I was attending too.

I smiled.

"I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Okay, okay." I crossed my legs.

"The next summer Ron and Luna were married and Ron lived on campus so they could be together in her finally year at Hogwarts."

"How cute."

"Now it's time for your rest Bella."

"All right." She laid on her bed. "Thank you for the wonderful story."

"You're welcome." I got up and turned the lights out.

I, Hermione Granger, am currently in training to be a Healer. Right now I am caring for two women. Whenever they need anything they ask for me. Bella and Olivia, both were struck by a powerful curse that caused them brain damage. Now they act like little children even though Bella is 37 and Olivia is 42. Every day Bella wants me to tell her a story. Today I told her about my 6th year at Hogwarts. You see, I have been out of Hogwarts for 2 ½ years now.

I opened the door to Olivia's room. "Hello Olivia."

"Hermione!" She smiled widely.

"Did you eat your lunch today?"

"Yes."

"Was it good?"

"Yes. Harry ate with me today."

"He did."

"Yeah. He is hiding and I can't tell you where he is." Olivia giggled.

Harry and I have been dating for 4 years now. He is finishing his auror training while I finish my healer training.

Olivia and Bella have met Harry on many occasions and love him and he loves to spend time with them.

"Your husband called, he said that he will come and visit this afternoon with the kids." I looked at my clipboard.

Olivia smiled. "Harry is behind the curtains."

Harry stepped out from the curtains. "Oh no you found me!"

Olivia laughed.

"If you need us Olivia just page me okay?" I pulled her blanket to her chest. You need to rest before you family comes by."

She nodded.

"Come let's let her sleep Harry."

He smiled and followed me out of the room.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Hello." I smiled. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Is it a crime to come visit you?"

"No." I smiled wider.

He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I want to take you to dinner tonight."

"I am up for it. Let me check on Bella."

"I will go to."

Harry opened the door for me. Bella had turned her lamp on and was reading a magazine.

"I thought it was your rest time Bella."

"Can't sleep."

"Hey, it's my favorite girl!"

Bella looked up to see Harry.

"Harry!"

He smiled.

"Hermione loves Harry, she told me today."

I blushed.

"I hope so, I love her too."

"When is Harry going to get married to Hermione?"

I blushed more.

"Hopefully soon."

_What does that mean?_

"Good." Bella put her magazine down. "Did Andy call today?"

"Yes he did. He is coming to visit you soon. He misses you a lot and wants you to get better."

She smiled.

"You must rest Bella."

"Okay."

Harry and I walked out of her room and I walked down the hall to check out.

"It's sad seeing them like that." Harry reached for my hand.

"I know, but they are getting better. Soon they will be back to normal."

"I hope so."

"So you want to get married?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I think I am finally ready."

I kissed him. "I want to be Mrs. Potter someday."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Harry stopped walking and I turned toward him. He was down on one knee. "Oh my god…"

"Hermione, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

I felt tears fall against my cheeks. "Yes…Yes I will marry you!" He put the ring on my finger and then kissed me. Everyone around us clapped. Even Bella and Olivia were there to watch.

- - -

I wore my wedding gown proudly as I walked into the reception hall.

"I would like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." He smiled at me. I held onto his arm tight. All of our friends and family clapped as we walked by them.

"This is the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too." He kissed me.

_God I love him…_

We made our way to every table making a point to thank everyone for coming. Ron and Luna gleamed as we approached their table. Ginny and Dean smiled and Ginny rubbed her pregnant stomach.

Molly and Arthur along with the other Weasley's took up 2 more tables. Neville and Lavender were there, Malfoy and Cho, Oliver Wood and his wife. Reamus Lupin and Tonks waved and their young daughter did as well. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape and Hagrid shared a table. Everyone was here to celebrate their marriage.

"Will the newlyweds please make their way to the dance floor, it is time for your first dance."

I grabbed Harry's hand and led him out onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped him arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"I guess it's about time we got married." Harry whispered.

"Yeah but I didn't mind waiting."

"You didn't?"

"I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too."

The song continued to play and they kept dancing.

"Why do you love me so much?" He smiled. And looked deep into my eyes.

"Well, because you are you. I love every thing about you from your messy hair to your feet. Something about you just draws me to you. Back at school when I first met you I knew I loved you that first time our eyes met. You are my best friend and now my husband. Whenever I look at you I feel like a little girl with a school girl crush. I don't know the reason why I love you all I know is that I have always loved you and that I always will."

He kissed me once I finished.

"Why do you love me?" I played with his hair as we danced.

"Well it's simple really. The reason I love you so much is because you're the essence of my heart."


End file.
